


Turnover

by Twittle91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twittle91/pseuds/Twittle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I do hope you like apples.' Alt ending to season 1...Swen style</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma turned to leave.

'Oh Miss Swan'. Emma turned back to face Regina who bent to retrieve a Tupper wear container out of a drawer. 'Maybe a little something for the road?' gesturing to the tray she had just removed from the oven.

'Thanks' replied Emma, a little surprised. 

'If we're going to be in each other’s lives, it’s time we started being cordial' Regina lifted the pastry from the tray and slid it into to the container. 'My famous turnovers. Old recipe, but delicious'. 

There was something in the way the mayor said the last word and raised her eyebrows in emphasis that intrigued Emma. Handing her the container, Regina had an oddly satisfied smile on her face. Emma glanced down at the turnover but her eyes lingered on the older woman’s chest noting the cut of the crisp white blouse she wore. Looking up, she gave Regina a lingering look which caused Regina's smile to fade and a slightly confused, almost nervous look replaced it. Dropping her eyes again, Emma took the pastry.

'I do hope you like apples' Regina said as the triumphant smile returned to her lips.

Perhaps it was the smile, the way Regina was looking at her or perhaps it was just a moment of madness that made Emma place the Tupper wear back on the counter and move forward placing her hand on the back of the mayor’s neck and planting her lips firmly against the brunette. Certain she would be pushed away instantly, Emma braced herself. But to her total surprise, found only that Regina response was only to push her lips just as firmly against her own.

This was really happening, the sudden realisation made Emma almost pull away from the woman kissing her but caught herself, determined for it not end. She thread her arms around Regina's waist and pushed her back against the kitchen counter. Emma's mind raced and she could feel the beat of her heart quicken beyond anything she had felt before as Regina's hands found their way around her neck, her fingers tangling around blonde waves.

Regina had no idea what was going on. Emma had kissed her and she had kissed her back. Not pulled away, not slapped her across the face or yelled at her for an explanation. Instead she had allowed the Sheriff to pin her between her body and the counter, she had even wrapped her arms around her pulling her hard not wanting her to stop. Every instinct she had was screaming for her to stop this insanity but a little piece of her had longed for this since she first laid eyes on the mysterious, beautiful blonde. Emma's tongue was now running over her own and she could feel herself weaken, becoming aroused, wanting more. She let out a moan as Emma's fingertips brushed over her nipples and felt her hand slide down and around her waist. Pulling the Sheriff impossibly close against her, Regina realised that she wanted this. Needed it. 

Emma nibbled on her bottom lip and Regina could not help but moan and shudder at the sensation. Emma kissed her deeply again and Regina responded by pushing her tongue against hers and it felt like a moment of pure ecstasy. Both women felt a sudden rush, their lips moving faster and suddenly the fireworks exploded. Gasping for air, Emma and Regina parted lips, staring into each other’s eyes both searching for something neither could explain.

'Did u feel that?' Emma asked breathlessly. All Regina could do was nod, not sure on what she had felt but knew she wanted to feel it again. It was her turn to pin the blonde against the counter, her hands slowly sliding up Emma's sides to her shoulders to push the red leather jacket off. Emma pulled at the mayor’s blouse, but her aroused frustration became obvious as her fingers fumbled over the buttons straining over the brunettes heaving chest. She pushed Regina away from her which confused the older woman who started to part her lips into a question only to be answered by Emma ripping the blouse open, sending buttons flying onto the tiled floor. Impressed with this display of passion, Regina stretched onto her tiptoes allowing the blonde to bury her head in her ample cleavage. 

Emma's tongue began leaving fiery lines over Regina's breasts causing her to moan and grab at blonde tresses, pushing her mouth closer to her hard nipples. A low growl erupted from the Sheriff’s throat as she ran her hands up Regina's toned back. As she unhooked the white lace bra, Emma planted wet kisses along the Mayor's collar bone and up her slender neck. Crashing her back against the counter, Regina pulled at the hem of Emma's top wanting to feel the smooth skin against her own. Nothing existed but the woman in front of her. The fire that burned in her core quickly spread though her body leaving Regina light headed and with the need for complete contact.

Suddenly, brilliant green met deep brown and time slipped away. The only sound was their heavy breathing and the thudding of their hearts. Though filled with desire, Regina saw deeper into Emma's soul seeing compassion and love, something deeper than Regina had ever known before. Fear and desire crashed together in her chest, nothing made sense anymore but it no longer mattered. She was all that mattered. Emma. She was beautiful. It felt like she was seeing her for the first time and Emma Swan had taken Regina's breath away and awakened a fire deep inside that she thought had long burned out.

Their remaining clothes were shed as Regina led Emma from the kitchen to the closest comfortable surface. Both women fell onto the living room couch pressing their bodies together, the only barrier separating them from complete ecstasy were soaked panties. Regina positioned herself on top of the blonde, her leg plated firmly between her thighs feeling just how wet Emma was. She began sliding against Regina’s thigh, desperate for friction and moaning as teeth grazed along her neck. 

If either woman had not been so engrossed in each other’s body, they may have heard the growing noise outside the front of the mansion. Raised voices and curses floated down the street from the centre of town as people joined the mob racing towards the mayor’s house. It was only when they door flew open, wood splintering from the sheer force with which it was kicked open, did they realise something was very, very wrong. 

The sudden intrusion caused Regina and Emma to freeze and slowly raise their heads to peer over the back of the couch. Standing in the foyer was a mass of townspeople with red, angry faces, some even bearing weapons. Standing at the head of the group was David and Mary Margret. Emma had no idea what the hell was going on but before she had the chance to question why everyone had decided to pile into the mansion, she heard a gasp from Regina and felt the older woman start to shake. Confusion and anger passed over David’s face and it was only as he raised his hand Emma noticed the gold sword flashing brilliantly in the late afternoon light. Stepping towards the couch, gripping the weapon with white knuckles, David raised the sword to Regina’s eye level.

‘Take your hands off my little girl right now!’


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's mind reeled as she tried to process David's words and the sudden arrival of the angry mob. She tore her eyes away from the crowd in the foyer to the woman lying on top of her.

'Regina, what's going on?'

Regina's eyes were wide in shock and she had paled to almost match her own milky colouring.

'The curse…'

'What? Henry's curse?' If Emma was confused before then she was definitely was now. Regina nodded weakly in response before pressing herself lower onto the blonde. Emma unconsciously wrapped her arms tightly around the trembling brunette.

From the foyer she could hear whispers and muttering, as well as a few cat calls and wolf whistles.

David rounded on the crowd, glancing briefly at his wife who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

'All right, shows over! Out all of you! OUT!' He used his arms to usher the citizens of Storybrooke out the mansion.

'Leroy, if you even think about using that camera on your cell, I will make you a full head shorter than you are now!'

Leroy grumbled and the noise slowly drifted out of the building and they heard the door slam shut.

'You two, clothes, now!' David bellowed as he took Snow in his arms and turned their backs to the naked women.

Emma shook Regina a little before the older woman finally snapped back to reality and quickly retreated to the kitchen to dress. Emma followed behind and kicking stray bits of clothing into the other room.

'Regina, what the fuck is going on? What did you mean by the curse?' Emma whispered loudly as she pulled on her sweater.

'The curse…it's real. I am the Evil Queen and they are Snow White and Prince Charming. They're your…' Regina trailed off as Emma's mouth almost hit the floor.

'Are you telling me that my parents just caught me having sex with the Evil fucking Queen?!'

Regina bit her bottom lip and nodded.

'Are you fucking crazy?! This is insane!'

'Emma-'

'No! Do not try and tell me that those people, who are the same age as me might I add, are my parents! That's just…NO!' Emma began pacing, still only in her panties and sweater. Regina finished fastening her slacks and observed the blonde. She felt uncharacteristically sympathetic towards her, wishing she could say something to help.

'Actually, they are younger than you.' Emma rounded on the brunette and glared.

'What?'

'Snow is 21 and Charming is 24.'

'How the fuck does that even work!' Emma raised her arms and allowed them to hit her thighs with a loud slap. 'I mean that's…it's…wrong!' She narrowed her eyes at the mayor. 'How old are you then?'

'I hardly think that is an appropriate question!' Regina snatched her blouse off the floor and turned away from the younger woman, finally regaining some of her composure.

'Well I do! Please tell me you are least older than me?'

'Yes I am' Regina hissed as she finished buttoning her top.

'Thank God for that.' Emma didn't know why it was such a relief but after finding out you are actually older than your own parents she just needed some form of normality.

'So you are the Evil Queen and they are my parents, which makes me the Savior according to Henry's book. Great. Fantastic. Fucking fuck!' Emma wrestled with her jeans as she tried to process all the new information.

Both women jumped as they heard David clearing his throat loudly near the door. They finished making themselves decent and sheepishly made their way back to the living room.

'Sit.' David barked pointing to the sofa with his sword. Both women complied without question, flushing and avoiding eye contact. It was reminiscent of two teenagers being caught making out and would probably have made the four adults present laugh if they weren't so involved with the situation.

'Now, would you like to tell us what is going on?' David glowered at his blushing daughter and nemesis.

Neither spoke. Regina for some reason could not seem to muster her inner Evil Queen and felt thoroughly embarrassed about being caught in such a compromising position as well as learning her curse was shattered. Eventually Emma broke the silence.

'We were just…well, I kissed her and we just kind of…ended up nak-as you saw.' She let out a long breath and flushed to a dark shade of crimson.

'Yes we saw.' David ground out. 'How long has this been going on?'

'This was the only time.'

'And you think it is appropriate to…be involved with this woman?! She is the Evil Queen!' He pointed the sword at Regina again and Emma snapped her head up.

'She is just Regina! I have no idea what the hell is going on right now and I know she can be a bitch but evil?'

'Well she is and this is not going to continue!'

Emma rose to her feet and began yelling.

'And who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?! I am a grown woman, and even if you are my parents you have no right to tell me what to do with my life. For one you abandoned me and two I am fucking older than you! So you can cut the protective father crap and back the fuck off!' All eyes were trained on the blonde as she stood ridged, hands balled into tight fists.

'Emma,' Snow began softly 'we didn't abandon you, we sent you here to save you from the curse. The curse she cast.' She pointed to Regina who glared back at the younger brunette.

'Was it not enough to rip her away from us but you try to defile our daughter as well.' David spat.

Regina finally snapped out of her haze and stood, holding her head high and looking every bit as regal as the queen she was.

'I would say that the fact your daughter has a ten year old son, the role of defiler has long since been filled.' She smirked as she saw the horror cross her enemies faces.

'Hey! Can we please not talk about my…defilement? This is ridiculous. Curses, fairy tale characters…this must be some elaborate joke!' Her eyes darted between the three other people, hoping one of them would shout gotcha at any moment. But no one did, they simply glared at one another, the tension filling the room like a thick fog.

Snow suddenly gasped and began shaking her head wildly.

'Did you say you kissed?' she half whispered, looking tentatively at the blonde.

'Yes.'

'Oh my God. Did you do anything else before that? At all.'

'No. We just talked, why?

Regina also suddenly gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. David and Emma looked at the two brunette's in confusion.

'True loves kiss.' Snow whispered as tears filled her eyes. Horror written on her face.

'True loves kiss? What are you talking about now?' When no one moved to speak Emma let out a low growl in frustration.

'It's the only thing strong enough to break a curse.' This time it was Regina who whispered the answer and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

Emma laughed loudly. 'Are you saying that I am your true love? The Evil Queen's true love?' Her laughter trailed off when she saw the grave expressions of everyone else.

She tried everything to tell herself this was a dream, a nightmare that she had fallen asleep in her bug and none of this happened. She tried pinching herself, closing her eyes tightly and opening them, hoping to not be in the Mayor's house. But none of it worked.

'Henry was right…Henry?' She looked to Snow and David. 'Where is Henry?'

'He is at Granny's with Red. He is fine.'

'Red?'

'Ruby. She is Little Red Riding Hood, only in our world she is the wolf.' Snow explained without really thinking of what she was saying, the situation being too surreal.

'WHAT?! You left our son with a WEREWOLF! ARE YOU CRAZY?!' Emma looked ready to explode as she physically shook with anger.

'She won't hurt him! She only turns at the full moon.' Snow added quickly, shrinking visibly at the younger woman's glare.

'Is this what passes for good fucking parenting in fairy tale land? Sending babies through magical wardrobes and letting werewolves babysit?!' Emma could not contain her anger, all the pent up emotion from feeling abandoned all these years. They came flooding back and crashed against the new found information of her origins.

Regina for her part was happy enough to stay quiet and let the blonde handle her parents. She herself still trying to understand the afternoon's events, the obvious change in her relationship with her son's birth mother and what was going to happen next. If she wasn't so unsettled, she would have enjoyed the not so joyful family reunion but found that she only really cared about how the blonde was coping with everything. And that was something she did not expect to feel. It was only when she heard her name that she pulled herself from her thoughts and back to the argument raging in her living room.

'Regina, come on. We are going getting Henry and I will get some of my things.'

'What?' Clearly she had missed a crucial detail.

'I am going to stay here with you both, make sure no more angry mobs burst through the door.'

'I hardly think that is necessary!'

'She should be locked up for what she has done!' David bellowed, tightening his grip on the sword.

'Look, I am not going to lock her up when we have Henry to consider. I have told, you I will stay here and keep her under house arrest.'

Regina tried to protest but found that she could not form a single word. Emma was going to let her stay at home with Henry. That was the last thing she imagined would happen after the truth came out. It was only the look on Snow and David's faces that gave her confidence a boost. David's jaw was so tightly set it was almost comical paired with his bulging eyes and beet red colouring. Snow had tears streaming from her cheeks and was paler than Regina had ever seen her.

Emma pulled on the older woman's elbow as she slid her jacket on. They made their way to the front door before Regina turned to the still stunned Charming's.

'Do lock the door on your way out won't you dears?' She smirked and followed the blonde out the door. This is going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

After battling over whose car they were going to take, Emma and Regina drove to Granny's in the luxurious Benz. As Regina pulled up outside the diner, Emma broke the silence.

'I am gunna run in grab Henry then we will head over to the apartment so I can grab some stuff. Then I think you and me need to talk about all of this later.' She glanced to the brunette who nodded once before getting out the car and running inside.

Regina sat waiting, not quite knowing what she was going to do now.

The kiss broke the curse. That means that Emma is my…NO! Daniel was my true love. I did this, all this for him. To make Snow White suffer. But how did the curse break then? And the fireworks…I never had fireworks with Daniel. It must have been Emma. It had to be something to do with her being the Savior. Then why was it only when we kissed? We can't be…I hate her. Don't I?

Regina was brought back to the present as the back door slammed shut. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw the angry face of her son. He glared at his hands, his little face pulled into a frown. Emma slid into the passenger seat and gave a sympathetic look at the brunette. Sighing, Regina pulled away from the curb and headed to the blonde's apartment.

The silence was heavy in the car. Emma had gone to retrieve her things and Regina had no idea what to say to her son. Should she apologise? Try to explain? Nothing seemed good enough. She got the impression that his birth mother may have exchanged a few harsh truths with him as he glared at both of them from the backseat. Emma returned after five long minutes with a duffel in her hands.

'Okay, let's go home.'

Her choice of words caused a shift within the older woman. Something she could not quite define but did not feel unpleasant. Pushing this feeling to the back of her mind, Regina started the engine and headed for the mansion.

As they turned onto Mifflin Street, Emma turned in her seat and addressed their son.

'When we get back, I want you to go upstairs and start your homework.' Henry opened his mouth to protest but Emma cut in before he could speak. 'No arguments. Your Mom and I need to discuss a few things. So you will go do your homework while we get dinner sorted, okay?'

Her tone left no room for deliberation and Henry simply nodded before dropping his head to stare intently at his hands. Emma turned back around and offered Regina a small smile as they pulled into the driveway. As soon as the car stopped, Henry flew from the car and slammed the door shut. Emma grumbled and quickly followed him to the porch, glaring as she went.

Regina unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Henry ran up the stairs without a second thought and both women winced as he slammed his bedroom door shut. Emma marched to the bottom of the stairs.

'Henry Mills! I swear if you slam one more door tonight, I will not intervene if your mother goes all Evil Queen on your ass if you damage one!' She yelled to the empty second floor hall and glared at her son's behavior.

Regina could not help but smirk a little at how the blonde had suddenly become the authoritarian and how oddly domestic the situation seemed. She did not feel the need to reprimand the blonde for her inappropriate language in the vicinity of their son.

Their son, well that's new.

Emma turned back to the brunette and sighed.

'I am really going to have to talk to him about this attitude he's developed. Just because he was right about the curse does not mean he can act like this. I dread to think what he will be like when he hits puberty.' She grimaced at the thought and Regina could not stifle the laugh building in her throat. Emma grinned back.

'So, what's for dinner?'

Emma followed Regina into the immaculate white room and could not help thinking of what had occurred here only hours ago. The pastry sat on the counter, abandoned to lust and a smirk formed on the blonde's lips as she recalled the feel of Regina's lips on her own. She stood silently as the brunette began sifting through the pantry, trying to find something to make.

'Is there anything in particular you would like?'

Emma barely heard the question, her focus on the older woman's backside as she bent lower to access the bottom shelf.

'Miss Swan?' Regina stood and moved from behind the door.

'Oh er, anything really. I'm not a fussy eater.'

'Well, in that case I will do pasta. I don't particularly feel like cooking anything extravagant given the situation.' She sighed as she pulled out a bag of pasta and moved towards the stove. Emma watched with fascination as Regina moved and flowed around the room.

'Can I help with anything?' Emma removed her jacket and draped it over a stool near the counter. Regina glared at the offending item, but held her tongue. If she had to live as a prisoner with this woman, she would have to make some adjustments.

'No but thank you for the offer dear.'

Emma stood feeling more than a little awkward. So, how do you begin a conversation about almost having sex, being caught by parents and an angry mob after breaking a 28 year curse because everyone's a fucking fairy tale character?! She chewed her lip nervously and tried to think of the best way to approach the subject.

'Do you love me?' She blurted, immediately chastising herself for sounding so stupid and could feel the hot flush now ravishing her cheeks.

'I beg your pardon?!' Regina rounded on the blonde, spoon in hand, anger flashing in her eyes.

'I mean-er. Well the kiss…'

'I can assure you Miss Swan that my feelings towards you are far from love.'

'But the curse? And you kissed me back, you can't say you didn't cos you did!' Emma found herself backing up towards the door, though the other woman made no advancement in her direction. It was the steely glare that made her feel she would burst into flames any moment Regina willed it.

Then something happened that neither one expected. Regina stood speechless. She opened her mouth several times to speak but nothing came out. She had no explanation for the curse breaking or why she had responded to the blonde's boldness. Emma chose to bite back a sarcastic comment about the brunette's inability to speak and instead chose to try a softer approach.

'Look, I know this afternoon has been hectic and things aren't going to get sorted for a while it would seem. But, if I am going to be staying here then perhaps we need to talk about a few things, okay?'

Regina nodded after a few minutes of internal deliberation. She allowed the younger woman to continue taking the lead.

'Right well, putting aside the curse breaking kiss, do you hate me?'

'I-well…I thought you were going to take Henry'

'But I told you I wouldn't and I haven't. He is here with you now, in spite of what is going on. So that aside how do you feel about me?' Emma braced herself, her hands wringing in front of her.

Regina took several seconds to process her answer, finding that she could not say she hated the blonde as she had always thought. Yet, she could not define what she now felt, what the kiss had made her feel and Emma's actions since.

'I don't hate you?' Regina cringed at her own indecisiveness.

Emma however smiled and nodded. 'Well, it's a start.'

'How do you feel about me?' Not really wanting the answer but curiosity got the better of Mayor.

'Oh, I, well hmm.' Emma looked at everything but the brunette. She could feel herself squirming beneath the inquisitive gaze of the older woman. 'I like you, I guess.' She shrugged awkwardly and hoped the floor would open and swallow her whole.

'You like me?'

'Yeah,' Emma sighed and her shoulders drooped a little. I guess it's now or never Swan. I mean come on after the afternoon you've had today, how much more can go wrong. 'I have liked you for a while now and I thought I was gunna be leaving town, and you looked really hot before because well…you always look really hot. Anyway, I just had this…urge to kiss you so I figured, what the hell. Then everything happened and now I think about it I have liked you since I first came to town. I mean what is there not to like.' She paused and took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on the sink behind Regina. 'You are gorgeous and sexy. And smart and a great mom. Everything you do is perfect. And even though you are the biggest bitch walking and you hate me and have tried to destroy me for months, I still think that under all that you are something really special.'

She finished her ramblings and glanced towards the silent brunette. Regina stood stalk still, unreadable emotions played on her face. Emma was about to turn and run, thinking she had just made the biggest fool of herself when Regina finally spoke.

'You think I'm special?' Her voice was barely a whisper but it echoed around the kitchen as if she had yelled.

Emma moved a little closer, she could now define the disbelief in the older woman's tone, her eyes wide as she spoke.

'Yes, Regina. I do.'

'But I am the…I'm not.'

Emma stood in front of Regina and she looked into her deep, seductive eyes.

'Look, I know things are crazy now, but I really like the hard ass Mayor I met bringing our son home that night. And I know you probably don't feel the same about me and the thing before was a moment of madness, but I would like to at least try to be friends. Civil, even, would do for me. I will be staying here for as long as it takes for everything to calm down so we need to get along.'

Regina looked into bright green eyes and could hear the sincerity in the younger woman's voice. Emma Swan was someone she had wanted to destroy. Run out of her little town. They had pushed and shoved each other at every opportunity. Yet, here she was, offering the very woman who took her life away from her friendship. The Evil Queen inside her told her to scoff and crush all of the Savior's hopes. Cruelty and coldness had always been her friends, why would she need anything more now? But a smaller part, one that spoke just as loudly as the Queen, told her that she should take the offer. She was so torn that she almost missed the flutter in her stomach and the increasing beat of her heart at the blonde's proximity.

Logic and reason were abandoned the second she lunged forward and kissed the younger woman. The fireworks danced and flashed behind her tightly closed lids. Her heart raced and every nerve she had was alert for the slightest contact. As Emma responded and their lips worked together, deepening the kiss passionately, Regina could feel the ice around her heart begin to melt. The Queen's voice faded to nothing in her mind, hate and revenge gone in a blissful moment. Yet guilt flooded her chest. Daniel.

Pulling away, Emma simply stood grinning like a fool. Oblivious to the inner turmoil within the brunette.

'I would say you like me.'

Regina cleared her throat and tried to compose herself once more. The blonde's words striking true in her mind as she battled against the images of Daniel's final moments. Uncertainty must have shown on her face as Emma's grin faded and she backed away a little.

'Look, I know this is way too much to process at once. Hell I feel like I have been hit by a truck with what's happened today. But I would like to give this a chance.' She gestured between them and offered a small but warm smile. 'We can take it real slow. Try to just be tolerant of each other and see what happens. I mean I want things to be as normal as possible for Henry's sake and I care about you too much to just leave you to the wolves. So let's just see how things work out yeah?'

She waited for a response, hoping she hadn't done the wrong thing yet again. Mary Margret's words grated in her mind, 'True loves kiss.' She knew she didn't love Regina, but she didn't hate her either. And she was being honest when she admitted her feelings, she was drawn to the powerful brunette. But true love was just on a whole different level. She was hoping for friendship at the most if nothing else was to transpire. That they could look after Henry together without fighting and arguing constantly.

Her heart leapt as Regina offered her a small smile and nodded. They would at least try to get along. For Henry.

Regina turned back to the boiling pasta, blinking back tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of the woman who was causing the epic emotional battle within her.

'Would you set the table please dear?'

Only when she heard Emma leave the room did she raise her hand and wipe the single tear she shed as she thought of her dead lover. All of this was for Daniel. The void in her heart, the years of giving into power and darkness. Now Emma Swan comes along and shatters her life's goal with one single kiss. And the hardest part for the Evil Queen, was that she did not, could not hate her for it. No, she thought, I don't hate her. At all.


	4. Chapter 4

After a very awkward dinner, Regina prepared one of her guest rooms for the Sheriff and reflected on the events of the day.

Emma returned from setting the table and noticed the turnover sat on the counter. She made a joke about how dessert was at least sorted and panic ripped through the brunette. She turned and grabbed the container, pulling the lid off with such force the seal broke and flung the poisoned pastry into the bin. Emma stood, mouth open and eyes wide at the bizarre reaction towards the seeming innocent baked good. Too terrified to reveal the truth, Regina mumbled something about it not being fit to eat after sitting all afternoon and quickly turned back to plating up the pasta.

Emma let the odd behavior slide. Putting it down to the stress of the day's revelations and the Mayor's need for perfection at all times. She simply said okay and left to call Henry from his room.

Henry had begrudgingly sat at the table, though he mostly pushed his dinner around the plate. He glared at both his mother's when they attempted to coax him into conversation. The tension became too much for Emma, who dismissed their son and told him to go straight to bed if this was how he was going to behave. He muttered under his breathe something about the Evil Queen and how the Savior was meant to be good before running out the room and up the stairs.

Emma for her part had cleared her plate, telling Regina how good it was around rather large mouthfuls, and pulled Henry's untouched dinner to her place and devoured that as well. Regina could not be surprised by the blonde's appetite seeing her eating habits at the diner enough to know it would take a lot to suppress her love of food. This made the older woman smile a little despite the headache developing from trying to sort through the jumble of thoughts playing over in her mind.

Though it was still early in the evening both women decided to retire, both exhausted and knowing they had a lot to contemplate before sleep would come easily. Once Regina was finished plumping pillows and placing fresh towels for the blonde to use, they exchanged an awkward good night before shutting themselves in to their own thoughts.

Regina checked on Henry a little after ten and found him curled up under the covers, fast asleep and peaceful. She had been pacing her room, wringing her hands and feeling lost. A feeling she was not used to, having always been a powerful sorcerous and the ever confident mayor. A little before midnight she finally crashed and felt her eyelids droop as she lay pondering her affections for the Savior.

Emma had laid staring at the ceiling for hours contemplating her new found family. She knew she should feel happy to find her parents, to find that they had wanted her and loved her. But she didn't. She didn't feel anything towards them. All she saw was her best friend Mary Margret and her kind boyfriend David. She thought about the young boy down the hall and how he had literally turned her life upside down. How he had worked his way into her life and her heart, making her want to stay rather than run. Making her want to be the mother she never thought she could be. And then, there was Regina.

Her mind buzzed, thoughts and emotions running on overdrive as she tried to sort through her feelings for the brunette. Was she the Evil Queen or just the Mayor of Storybrooke to her? Was she this great force of darkness her son and parents believed she was? Or was she just a woman with a story that needed telling? Emma rolled on her side as she frowned at her musings.

She is just Regina. Sexy, beautiful, infuriating Regina.

As she closed her eyes, sleep finally getting the better of her, she heard the noise. Voices shouting, raucous laughter as well as scraping and banging. It was faint at first but was quickly moving towards the mansion. Emma let out a groan and checked her phone for the time. Half past twelve.

Knowing exactly what this was going to be, she pushed the covers back and swung her legs off the bed, cursing under her breath. The voices were now directly outside and Emma pulled on her jeans as she heard a small knock on her door. As she fastened her jeans she heard the sound of glass smashing. God, please don't let that be the Benz. Grabbing her gun, she opened the door and found a very scared Henry standing in the hall.

'Hey kid. It's okay.' She knelt in front of his as he flung his arms around her neck. His eyes were wide and his hair stuck up randomly from sleep. As she held him tightly shouts for the Evil Queen and 'that bitch' came floating through the air. Banging on the front door caused the boy to jump in surprise.

'It's okay. I won't let them hurt you.' Emma glanced over his shoulder and saw Regina stood behind him looking much the same as her son. Fear burning in her deep brown pools.

'Henry,' she pulled back and look at her son. 'I know this is scary-'

'I'm not scared!' The high pitch of his voice betrayed his words but he stood a little taller, making Emma smile.

'I know but I need you to take your Mom into her room and stay with her okay? I need you to make sure she isn't scared and look after her while I go out and sort this. Can you do that?'

He nodded. 'You're going to protect her right? I know she's the…she's still my Mom!'

'I am going to protect the both of you. No one is going to lay a finger on her while I'm around.' She looked him in the eye and tried to convey the truth of the statement. Again he nodded and turned to his brunette mother. He walked to her and took her hand.

'Come on Mom. Me and Emma are going to be your knights.' He looked up and gave her a small smile before looking back to Emma.

The blonde could see the tears building in the older woman's eyes. She smiled and nodded before standing and moving to the stairs.

'Keep your door locked.' She said as she passed Regina.

As another bang rattle the door, she descended the stairs, checking her weapon. Grumbling, Emma unlocked the door and faced the chaos on the other side.

A fifty strong group of citizens had trampled onto the Mayor's perfect lawn. Many carried flaming torches, some wielding baseball bats or crowbars. She spotted Granny with a crossbow and had to do a triple take to make sure she saw right. A few drunk dwarfs were pushing and hitting the black Benz and Emma knew Regina would tear them apart with her bare hands for touching her precious car. Everyone was shouting and trying to destroy anything they could. Bushes were being ripped up and crushed. Gravel and grass flew everywhere whilst the people shouted and screamed various curses and insults. No one had noticed the Sheriff standing in the doorway, her shouts for order drowned out by the collective buzz of the mob.

A gunshot silenced them instantly and all eyes turned to the direction of the sounds origin. Emma stood glaring at the group, arm in the air, gun smoking.

'What the fuck do you think you are all doing?!' her voice carried into the now silent street.

No one spoke. Emma glared at the few in the group she knew, disappointed in them all for joining in this madness. Finally Leroy stepped forward and spoke for the mob.

'We have come for the evil bitch! She ruined our lives and now we are going to make her pay!'

A cry of encouragement rang out and the voices started yelling again. Emma raised her gun in the air and the silence soon fell.

'No one is going to make anyone pay! I am the Sheriff and I believe lynching is against the law in the state of Maine. So unless you want me to haul all your asses to jail, I suggest you go home and calm down.'

'She cursed us! Ripped us from our lives, our loved ones! All because she is a selfish, evil witch!' Leroy growled again stepping forward towards the blonde. 'You have no idea what she has done to us!'

'It still doesn't mean I am going to hand her over to you. She is under house arrest until this can be settled properly.' Her patience was wearing thin. Anger bubbled close to the surface as she watched these people who a day ago had been friends and neighbors, polite and reasonable. Now though, they were a blood thirsty mob out for any bit of revenge they could get.

'Whatever Regina has done to you, will be dealt with properly and fairly. Now, my son is in there and you are stopping me from getting a good night sleep, so I suggest you get the hell off the lawn. NOW!'

'It's just because you're screwing her!' 'You are supposed to be the Savior!' 'Traitor!'

The calls rang out from the middle of the crowd, others joined in and agreed and they erupted once again into a cacophony of curses, insults and vulgarity. A rock was thrown and Emma only just managed to get a hand up to bat it away from her face.

Fuck this shit!

Three loud shots rang out into the night, stunning the group once again. Taking a deep breathe, her grip white around her weapon, Emma tried to keep her anger in check.

'Next time I will NOT be firing a warning!' She glared at as many individuals as possible. 'Now get the fuck away from here right now or I promise, no amount of wishes or fairy dust will save you!'

Slowly, the group began creeping away. Muttering and the odd yelled insult was heard but Emma watched as the front cleared and only the churned grass, bits of broken glass and the ruined shrubbery remained as testament to the midnight violence. Checking around to the sides to make sure no one had hung back, she sighed heavily and replaced the safety on the gun.

Locking the front door once again she stared into the darkness of the foyer.

Everyone has lost their fucking minds!

Glancing to the stairs she took a deep breath and tried to calm the anger that still raged within. Her son needed her. Regina needed her. She couldn't let a few idiots get the better of her. After a few moments she climbed the stairs and knocked gently on Regina's door.

'Hey, it's me.'

She heard shuffling and then the lock clicking open. Henry appeared in the crack of the door before opening it wide enough to let Emma through. She offered him a reassuring smile before looking to Regina sat on the bed. She closed the door and knelt in front of the still fearful ten year old.

'It's okay now, they're gone.'

He hugged her tightly again. 'I heard gun shots.' He whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and squeezed him tightly.

'I know, I'm sorry. They were just warning shots to make them shut up. No one was hurt.'

'They are really angry aren't they? They want to hurt my Mom.' He pulled back, tears shining in his hazel eyes.

'They only see her as the Evil Queen who hurt them. They are angry and upset. They have every right to be but they shouldn't come yelling in the middle of the night.' She felt her heart break as she looked into his eyes and saw the hurt and fear.

'But-she's my Mom.' He was still whispering, the tears threatened to fall if he spoke any louder.

'I know, but they don't see that. Think about how you have treated her the last few months. You haven't exactly been kind to her since you learned about the curse. But she still loves you and cares for you, showing you she isn't the evil woman she might have been. We need to help them see that now.'

Henry looked down sheepishly as he listened to the harsh truth of the blonde's words. Guilt wracked his little body and a sob escaped his lips. Emma pulled him close again and kissed his temple.

'Hey, it's okay. This is a lot to handle but I think you should say sorry to your Mom and we can start helping everyone to see that she is different now, yeah?'

He nodded against her shoulder and she loosened her grip. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and slowly turned to Regina. He walked the short distance to where she sat on the bed and looked up as he spoke.

'I am really sorry Mom. I have been horrible to you and I shouldn't have been. You are a really good mom and I was wrong to think you were just the Evil Queen. I'm sorry.' His voice broke and he launched himself around her waist.

Regina clung to her son and let the tears finally fall. Laying her cheek on the top of his head she tried to sooth his crying.

'It's okay Henry. I have done some very bad things but you have made my life so much more than what it was. You have made me a better person and I promise that I will try harder to be better for you from now on.'

'I love you Mom.'

'I love you too Henry. So very much.'

Emma watched silently, her chest swelling with love and pride for her son who was finally seeing his mother for the person she is, not what she was. She smiled at the happiness washing over the brunette.

I don't see the Evil Queen, just a mother who thought she had lost her son.

Regina looked over to the blonde and returned a wide, watery smile. She beckoned her over and pulled her into the hug.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

Emma wrapped an arm around each brunette and they stayed locked in each others arms for several minutes. The silence comforting.

As they broke apart and each person wiped their eyes and exchanged smiles they found themselves lying on the spacious bed. Regina and Emma flanked a very sleepy Henry. Both mother's watched as their son fell into a calm sleep. Emma glanced to Regina, silently asking if she wanted her to carry Henry back to his room.

Instead, Regina gently maneuvered the sleeping boy to her now unoccupied space and slid in closer to the Sheriff. They lay on their sides, staring contently in each others eyes.

'Thank you for everything.' Regina whispered, not only to avoid disturbing Henry but to not break the intimacy of the moment.

'You're welcome.'

'You really are the Savior.'

'Hey, I don't know about Savior but I do make a decent Sheriff don't ya think?' Emma smirked playfully.

Regina laughed a little, staring deeply into the glittering green eyes of the woman beside her. She leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on thin, pink lips.

'I could get used to thank you's like that.'

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled despite it. She scooted in closer and hummed contently as Emma pulled her into strong arms.

'You know I would never let anyone hurt you or Henry don't you?' She started running her fingers through silky dark locks as Regina nuzzled into her shoulder.

'I know.' That's why I feel like I could fall in love with you.

Emma smiled as she felt warm breathe on her skin and soft fingers tracing patterns over the skin on her chest that her tank top left exposed.

'G'night Regina.'

'Good night, Emma.'

Her breath caught a little at the sound of her name coming from the brunette's perfect red lips and she closed her eyes letting herself drift into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma awoke feeling surprisingly rested, despite the late night visit from the angry Storybrooke residents. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the morning sunshine, she ran her hands over the silk pyjamas of the brunette in her arms. Smiling as she breathed in the scent of apples and spice that was unique to the Mayor, she felt calm and peaceful. She glanced over to where Henry lay, sprawled out on his front, head buried in a pillow.

Regina's face was buried in her hair as she slept soundly in the arms of the Savior. Emma chuckled a little when she noticed the quiet snoring of the older woman. Their legs had become tangled in the night and arms draped across waists and backs, holding them together in what seemed a perfect fit. She lay for several minutes, enjoying the quiet and safety the room held.

'Morning.' Regina pulled her face from the mass of blonde curls and smiled sleepily at the Sheriff.

'Morning. You sleep okay?'

'Mm, did you?' Emma gently tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind the brunette's ear and nodded.

'I think Henry did too.' She pointed her chin at the still sleeping boy and Regina twisted to look behind her.

'He had a busy day yesterday.' Her tone was gentle and sad. She had wished to keep the dark truth from him, hoping he would never have to learn of the evil she had been.

'He'll be fine. We can explain more to him later.' The blonde reassured.

'What about you?' Regina asked as she rolled back, placing her head on Emma's chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. 'You must have questions. And I suppose after what I did to you…'

The words caught in her throat. Her feelings for Emma making the guilt and pain rise to the surface, knowing she had been the cause for every bad thing in the younger woman's life.

'Hey, look at me.' She brought the brunette's face up and looked into her eyes. 'We all do bad things, things we regret. Granted, most people don't curse an entire land to Maine, but it doesn't mean that those acts should define us for life. Regina, you did not put me in that wardrobe, they did. It was their choice not yours. I have yet to see you do anything truly evil.' She gave the older woman a small smile as she ran her thumb over a soft and perfect cheek.

'You had me arrested, you did everything you could to make me leave and you even managed to blame everything short of the weather on me. Yet, here I am. In your bed, holding you in my arms. You are Regina Mills, a complete pain in the ass but also a loving mother and a very competent mayor to this peculiar town. That is the woman I see right now and that is the woman I will defend to anyone who says otherwise.'

She lifted her head off the pillow and captured the brunette's lips into a gentle kiss. She felt her heart skip as Regina increased the pressure a little.

'Ew! That is not something I want to wake up to.'

The two women broke apart at the sound of their sleepy son's voice. Regina attempted to extract herself from the blonde, but Emma gripped her a little tighter.

'Morning Henry.' Emma offered with a grin. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before sitting up and staring at his mothers.

'So it's true? I heard at the diner yesterday that you two broke the curse with a kiss?' He looked a little skeptical as he eyed the two cuddling women.

Regina looked to Emma, unsure on what to say. Their previous conversation on the matter had not shed much light on what happened and after last night's events, coupled with waking up in the arms of the Sheriff, she was more confused than ever about her feelings. Emma paused for a moment before smiling at the boy.

'I think it was yeah. But, there are still things we are unsure of as yet. Would it bother you if me and your Mom were to…get closer?'

Henry's face broke into a concentrated frown as he thought about his mother's question.

'I guess not. As long as you were happy then I'm happy.' He shrugged and smiled at the two women.

'Would it bother you if you saw us hold hands or kissing?' She planted a light kiss on Regina's head as an example, her grin showing she was teasing.

'Yes.' He grimaced a little at the display of affection.

'And what if I was to kiss you?' This time it was Regina who spoke and quickly wrapped her free arm around Henry's waist, pulling him over her to lie across the two of them. She quickly started pecking kisses on his cheeks and forehead causing him to giggle and squirm.

They all laughed as Emma joined in, 'Aww, I wuv woo Henry!' she said in a baby voice as she began tickling his sides. As the trio giggled and tears began to run down their cheeks, it seemed that life had not been turned on its head and the world outside this room was out for revenge and blood.

Breathless they all flopped back onto the bed. 'So what's for breakfast?' Henry asked between gasps.

'Breakfast sounds good.' Emma added, both turning to look at Regina.

'Oh, so I suppose it's down to me to feed the both of you now is it?' She raised an eyebrow and tried to pull the smile from her lips. The response was a twin assault of puppy dog eyes and pouted lips. She was defenceless against the onslaught. They look so cute. I am going to have problems if they do this a lot.

'Fine' she sighed heavily and rose out of bed. She heard the other two scramble up and follow her to the stairs, whispering and giggling together.

As they reached the kitchen, Emma's phone started ringing. The ring tone indicated straight away who was calling and she immediately cringed at the thought of the coming phone call. She excused herself to the foyer before answering. Regina's heart sank at the intrusion into their perfect little bubble. She watched sadly as the blonde exited the kitchen and immediately felt the loss of the younger woman's warmth and beauty.

Out in the foyer, Emma took a deep breath before pressing answer.

'Emma Swan.'

'Emma, I assume you are at the mansion.' Mary Margret's voice sounded horse and the coldness was badly masked if she was even trying.

'I told you yesterday I would stay here. Good job too. I take it you know of last night's little escapade by some of the towns more vocal residents?'

'Yes, we heard. We also heard you threatened everyone with your gun! What did you think you were doing?'

'I was protecting my son and his mother. They are the ones who turned up in the middle of the night destroying everything in their path. Henry was scared out of his mind!'

'I hope he is okay. I have spoken to Leroy and the other ring leaders. They have agreed to stay away from Regina but we are holding a town meeting at two and I think you should attend.'

The usual mousy tone of the timid school teacher Emma had come to know these past few months had been replaced with a regal, confident one.

'Are you all going to sit and discuss how best to execute the mother of my son?' Emma's own tone was short and bitter. Talking to her newly discovered mother was harder than she thought. After giving up all hope of ever finding where she came from, Emma was more than a bit resentful at the woman who magically sent her to another world.

'Regina will be discussed, yes. But there are other issues and as Sheriff you need to be there. Don't bring her though. She is not welcome.'

Emma clenched her jaw and refrained from telling the woman on the line to go fuck herself and hang up.

'Fine. Regina will stay here and look after Henry. But if anyone takes that as an opportunity to barge in and have a go at her, I will keep my promise from last night.'

Silence hung between them for several moments.

'Okay. I give you my word nothing will happen till everything has been discussed.'

'Anything else?' Emma just wanted the conversation to end so she could get back to her son and the woman she…felt very strongly about.

'Emma, can we please sit down and talk? It's been so long and I would like to know more about your life. I know we talked before but I just want to be with my daughter.'

'Maybe. Let's see how this meeting goes. Look I have to go, Henry and Regina are sorting breakfast.'

'Do you think it is wise for Henry to stay there with her? After everything? Your father and I would be happy to take him for a while.'

Emma's patience hit its limit.

'Look, she is his mother and right now Henry needs stability with everything going to shit. Regina has been nothing but loving and kind and I will be damned if I take parenting advice from you. I am Henry's mother, Regina is his mother, we will decide what is best for our son and no one is going to interfere! Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes.' Her voice was faint and Emma knew she had upset the other woman.

Good. Maybe now she will know how it feels to always be on the side lines.

'The meeting is at the town hall I assume?'

'Yes, two o clock.'

'Right. I'll be there.' Emma ended the call, not bothering with goodbyes as she couldn't trust not running her mouth off further.

Taking long, calming breaths, Emma let go of the anger and resentment. She only had to think about the people waiting on the other side of the door to make her feel warm and happy. They were her family, however messed up and complicated it might be.

'Mom's making pancakes!' Henry smiled widely as soon as she entered the kitchen.

'Yum!' She ruffled his hair and looked towards the brunette at the stove.

'Henry, can you please go set the table?'

Henry nodded at Regina and quickly grabbed the cutlery from the draw and ran to the dining room.

'Everything alright dear?' She glanced at Emma as she flipped perfect fluffy pancakes onto a plate.

'As good as it can be,' the blonde sighed, moving closer to the older woman. 'There's a meeting at the town hall at two. Mary Margret and David seem to be leading the town in some sort of crisis intervention.' The Sheriff leaned against the counter next to the stove and watched Regina finishing plating up breakfast.

'I suppose it makes sense. They are the people's sovereign leaders after all.' Regina tried to mask her hatred for the Charming's but it still sounded cold.

'I thought you were the queen?' The blonde asked with such innocence it reminded of her of Henry and his inquisitive mind before the fairy tale book dominated his thoughts.

'I was a queen. I ruled the White kingdom after I banished Snow. She and David ruled the kingdom of Traith after they overthrew King George.'

'So you only brought their people here?' Emma's brow furrowed and her lips formed a thin line as she tried to understand a history she never knew.

'No, the curse affected the entire Enchanted Forest. The subjects of my kingdom I doubt would align themselves to me anymore. I was not a harsh monarch, in fact I ruled better than Snow's father in many of their opinions. But to support the Evil Queen now, well that would be ridiculous.' She finished plating up the last pancake and gave Emma a small smile.

'Let's go have breakfast, then we will talk more and I will tell you a few things that might help you at the meeting later. I am sure Henry is dying to ask me about the other world too, so let's eat and get dressed, then we can talk.'

Emma smiled back and kissed Regina lightly on the cheek.

'Sounds good.' She picked up the three plates, balancing them on her arms and nodded towards the two steaming mugs of coffee. Regina carried the mugs and they made their way into the dining room where Henry was waiting for them.

The conversation was light as they ate, Henry and Emma talking about comic books and all the movies they wanted to watch as Regina rolled her eyes at their childish ramblings. For a little while, normality won out and they felt like any other family sharing the most important meal of the day.

x

Emma left just after lunch, wanting to drop by the station and gauge the mood of the town the best way she knew how, stopping by Granny's diner. It was always the hub of gossip and she particularly wanted to glare at a few individuals from last night's midnight riot.

Her mind buzzed with the new information she had received off Regina and was more than a little annoyed that she had to leave the comfortable and pleasant company of her son and his mother to attend a meeting she knew would end badly. Monarchy and medieval laws rattled round her tired mind as she entered the diner at half past one to grab a hot cocoa and try to discern people's feelings towards the woman they called the Evil Queen.

As she stepped over the threshold, a sudden and heavy silence drew across the many patrons. All eyes settled on the Sheriff and she could feel the ice from their glares cutting cold and sharp over her skin. She set her jaw and continued to the counter, choosing to ignore the hostility.

'Hey Rubes. Can I get a hot cocoa please?' She offered the young brunette a small smile as she leaned on the counter.

'Sure.' Ruby refused to meet the blonde's eye and quickly moved to prepare the beverage. Emma noticed how she automatically picked up a to go cup. Whispers and mutterings could now be heard behind her but she steeled herself, not allowing the people obviously discussing her new association with Regina the satisfaction of pissing her off.

'Something wrong Ruby?' She asked as the waitress handed her the cocoa.

'Nope. Just the usual lunch rush.' Ruby offered a weak smile and all but ran away from the Sheriff. Pulling out a few bills to cover her drink, Emma glared around at the faces watching her closely before leaving.

Fuck you! I liked you all better when you cursed. Regina did everyone a favor it seems.

Emma wanted nothing more than to jump in her bug and return to the mansion, close the door and pretend that the outside world didn't exist. That she, Regina and Henry were the only people in the whole universe. Instead she grumbled and slowly trudged to the town hall, bracing herself against the onslaught she knew would come. She also knew that she would most likely be the only one who will defend the mayor and that this is the reason she was being given the cold shoulder by the entire town.

It took all the will power and a few deep breaths to open the door to the large building that loomed over perfectly manicured lawns. Her mind drifted to the fire that she and Regina had been caught in months before. She smiled to herself as she recalled how the Mayor had berated her for not setting her down gently and it seemed odd to her, looking back, that she had been so furious at a woman she now wanted to hold and comfort.

Funny how things turn out I guess.

As she pulled open the door, a wave of dread flooded in and Emma knew this was going to be a long afternoon.

x

Regina spent the better part of the morning giving Emma and Henry a brief history of how she became ruler of the White Kingdom and how Snow and David led the rebellion against King George. They talked a little about the ways of the other world, mostly concerning monarchy and the structure of the high councils. The brunette knew that Emma would need to understand this if she was to effectively understand how differently Storybrooke would be run now.

It seemed that the people of the little town were once again looking to Snow and David to lead them and all decisions, including ones concerning her punishment no doubt, would ultimately lie with them rather than the more democratic system Emma was used to. Regina tried to avoid hinting to her dark past whilst explaining more about Emma's lineage and was grateful that neither she nor Henry brought it up.

As Emma left for the meeting, Regina could not help but feel sorry for the Sheriff. She knew what it was like to adjust to a world she didn't know. Her first months in Storybrooke had been confusing and though she still ruled those she cursed, the Evil Queen had to exercise her control according to new laws and structured government rather than flexing her magic to subdue even the biggest of foes.

Henry had continued to question her after Emma's departure. He asked numerous questions about magical creatures, particularly dragons, and listened with rapt attention as his brunette mother told him stories and legends from The Enchanted Forest. Regina for her part found that she enjoyed sharing her heritage with her son. They talked for hours and she could not stop herself smiling at his wide eyes and enthusiastic interjections of 'Cool' and 'Awesome'. It was the first time in months that she and Henry had spent any time together that did not end in hostility.

Emma text as evening drew in, saying she would not be home for dinner as her parents wanted to talk after the meeting. Regina could not ignore the sadness she felt reading the message, she had missed the blonde despite spending a pleasant afternoon with Henry. As the brunette prepared dinner she mused about how she missed Emma and how she wanted nothing more than to have her close. It seemed a strange development.

I gave her a cursed turnover yesterday and now I can't imagine not having her here. Smiling and laughing with Henry. She does have a beautiful smile. Gods, what is happening to me!

The more Regina thought about it, the more confusing everything became. And yet the answer always seemed so simple in her mind. A small voice that told her it was because she cared deeply for the Savior and always had. The fact that she thought she would take away the only person she had been capable of loving since Daniel had simply scared her into wanting to destroy Emma.

Her musings were cut short as the oven timer bleeped. She shook herself and called to Henry as she hoped tonight would not go to long without the Sheriff's presence.

x 

Henry had finally given in to sleep after insisting he was not tired. He wanted to stay up and wait for Emma to come home and talk about the meeting. However, the excitement of the last couple of days and the disturbed night, got the better of the boy as he fought yawns and heavy lids until he crashed on the sofa.

Regina roused him again enough to steer him upstairs and get him changed in to his pyjamas before he feel into a deep sleep. The brunette now found herself alone in her kitchen, with a glass of wine, staring at the clock on the wall.

21.13

She sighed and sipped the dark red liquid as worry started creep into her thoughts.

What if they told her all I have done and she hates me? What if she comes to take Henry and condemn me? Could she ever want anyone as evil as me?

She heard the front door open and shut again. Regina took a deep breath and waited.

Emma walked in looking tired. Her shoulders were slumped and the corners of her mouth were drawn down in a frown. She sat on a stool and lay her head on the counter.

'I now understand why you cursed them all. Please tell me you can do it again?' She sighed and lifted her head to look at the older woman. Regina gave her a tight smile.

'It didn't go well I take it?'

'Urgh.' Emma landed her head on the counter again. 'If you mean was it basically Mary Margret and David lording it over their noisy sheep? Then yeah, it went perfectly.' Emma did not even try to hold the bitterness from her voice and she clenched her fists at the memory of the afternoon.

'Sorry I missed dinner, they cornered me.' She turned her head but kept it on the counter still.

'It's okay. There's left overs if you're hungry?'

Emma smiled for the first time since she left the mansion hours ago and the sight of it filled Regina with joy. She lifted her head and nodded. She watched as the brunette moved to the fridge and retrieved a container.

'It's nothing much, just lasagne.' She popped the pasta into the microwave and set the timer. 'You want a glass of wine?'

'Got anything stronger?' Emma asked with a weak smile.

Regina regarded her with a strange look, one caught between wonder and confusion.

'What?'

'Nothing,' she shook her head and looked towards her own wine glass. 'It's just, you have said that to me before.' She gave a small smile and felt a blush burn at her cheeks.

'The night we met.' Emma grinned, enjoying the fact that Regina had remembered that little detail.

'Wine is fine. I think after this afternoon, I would drink paint stripper.' She chuckled and removed her red jacket. 'How was your afternoon with Henry?'

'Wonderful. We spent the whole day talking about the other world and he was fascinated by dragons and knights.'

Regina smiled wider than Emma had ever seen her smile before. It lit up her face and her eyes were warm and loving. It was intoxicating and the blonde smiled back in wonder. As she handed Emma a glass of wine, the microwave dinged and she took the steaming meal out and placed it in front of the blonde.

'Careful, it's hot.'

'I know, I'm not five.' Emma narrowed her eyes playfully and placed her glass down on the counter. She misjudged a little as she stared at the brunette and her hand caught the hot plate.

'Son of a!' She pulled her hand back and sucked at the burning skin.

Regina gave Emma her 'I told you so' look before pulling the blonde over to the sink. She ran the blonde's hand beneath the water for a moment before smirking.

'I think you'll live.'

Emma pouted and dried her hand on the dish cloth.

'Oh don't be like that. I told you it was hot.' When Emma pushed her bottom lip out more as she took her seat again, Regina could not stop thinking about how cute the younger woman looked.

'Grow up, Miss Swan. Next you will be asking me to kiss it better.'

Emma grinned and held the damaged hand out in front of her. Regina smirked and moved round the counter to the blonde's side. She took the hand in her own and lifted it to her lips. She placed a gentle kiss before running her tongue along the tiny red mark followed by a slightly firmer one. She smirked again as she heard the blonde gasp a little.

'There, all better.' Reaching for her wine and taking a sip she watched as Emma shook herself and began eating the now cooler lasagne.

'You are mmmmm amazing. Thissis mmm, good.' The Sheriff spoke around a mouthful of food and nodded enthusiastically. She swallowed and drank her wine. 'I am starving. Thank you.'

She tucked in to the food again and Regina watched the spectacle in wonder. Emma literally scooped mouthful after mouthful in and it took only a few minutes till the generously sized portion was devoured.

Pushing the plate back and finishing her wine, Emma gave the brunette a thumbs up.

'I could get used to eating this well. I'd happily get fat if it meant enjoying your cooking.'

'I don't think I like the sound of that.'

'Oh? And you care about how big my ass gets do you?' Emma smirked and turned to fully face the brunette who smirked back.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' She lowered her voice and leaned in a little before lifting the empty plate and taking it over to the sink. There was a little extra sway in her hips as she crossed the short space. After rinsing the plate, she grabbed the bottle of wine and walked to the door.

'How about we take this into the den and talk about what happened at the meeting?'

Emma's face dropped at the prospect of having to discuss her awful day. That and she was more than a little turned on by the older woman's playfulness a few moments ago. Sighing and lifting her glass she nodded and followed Regina to the cosy den.

Her eyes drifted to the Mayor's ass and she smirked again.

I definitely care about her ass. I mean…damn!

They settled on the sofa, sitting at either end. Emma sat cross legged, her back against the arm as Regina sat opposite her feet tucked under her as she rested her head on her hand, turning it to look at the blonde. Emma began with her visit to Granny's and the coldness she received from the citizens of Storybrooke. When it came to the actual meeting, she paused and topped up their glasses.

'So I get there a little early and find Mary Margret and David with Archie and Mother Superior. She is a fucking bitch by the way. I thought fairies were supposed to be nice but she is so far up her own ass I am surprised she can see daylight! I see why you made them nuns.' She laughed a little and sipped her wine.

'I didn't actually. The curse was made by Rumplestiltskin. I just enacted it. But he hates the fairies, especially Blue, more than I do so it never bothered me in the slightest.'

'So this wasn't your curse? Why does everyone hate you and not Gold?'

'They hate me because I cast it and took their happy ever afters. All the imp did was make it. So you would have to ask him why things are the way they are.' Regina shrugged and dropped her gaze to her lap.

'I won't be asking him anything for a while. Bastard tried whipping everyone up into another angry mob. Anyway, before we get to that. I got there and they were talking and David asked me to sit on the council table with them. They were all a bit off with me and I honestly thought Mary Margret was gunna start crying when she saw me.

'So I sit next to David and everyone starts coming in. Soon there was the five of us already there as well as Granny, Ruby, Marco and fucking Leroy! The town drunk is on their high council! I thought it was noble men or whatever?' She gestured with her arms at her annoyance and confusion and I made Regina smile a little.

'Well your parents preferred to put their kingdom in the hands of their friends rather than in those who know best.'

'Well, I sat there and people piled in and I mean a lot of people! I had no idea there were so many, Storybrooke is tiny!'

'Not as small as you may think, dear. I cursed an entire land after all.'

'Well, they are all idiots. Everyone wanted to know why we hadn't crash landed in fairy tale land and people are still looking for loved ones and it was chaos. David had to bang on the table for ages to shut everyone up. They decided a few things that I really didn't care about and then they started discussing why we hadn't gone back to the other world.

'That's when the nun started. She was saying I should drag you down there and interrogate you about the curse. People started shouting again and I had to really hold my tongue, which lemme tell you ain't easy for me.'

'Oh, I know.' Regina smirked and gave the Sheriff a sideways glance as she drank her wine.

'Yeah well, you're fun to argue with. You get all snarly and up in my face. That blue bitch just sits there all uppity and' Emma lifted her nose in air and pulled a disgusted face. Regina laughed loudly and it made the blonde smile. That genuine laugh Regina Mills had was like music to her ears.

'So by the time Mary Margret and David have calmed things down again we're still none the wiser as to why we are still in Storybrooke. That's when Leroy jumped in. He sat there, glaring at me and said I should ask you because I am, and I quote, 'fucking the evil witch and it might loosen her up enough to talk'. I honestly didn't know whether to be offended at the accusation or flattered by his confidence in my skills.'

'I imagine that went down well with your parents.'

'Ha! David looked like he was gunna lunge at him across the table and Mary Margret looked like she was gunna hurl. Again, they started shouting. Is that how it always was back there? Chaos?'

'No. Court was very dignified unless there was a very contentious issue but my court always ran smoothly.'

'That cos everyone was scared of you?'

The blonde's grin surprised Regina a little. It was strange how unaffected she was by the Evil Queen.

'Perhaps.'

'Well, anyways.' Emma finished her third glass of wine and set it down in the coffee table. 'It calmed again and Ruby suggested we move on and everyone agreed. Only, the only thing left was you. What to do with the Evil Queen.'

Regina shifted in her seat as Emma continued.

'They all looked to me then. They kept asking me what I was going to do about you. They want your head Regina. Literally.'

'And what did you say?' the words were almost whispered as the brunette locked eyes with the Savior.

'Told them to go screw themselves.'

Regina's mouth dropped open a little. Emma's words from the previous night had run through her mind all day but she held no real hope that the blonde would stick by them. She wanted her to and she knew that Emma would not lightly break any promises but Regina knew that no one could love the Evil Queen. She was not worthy of love.

Emma leaned forward and took Regina's hand, sensing the confusion and shock within her.

'I told you, no one will hurt you while I am around. They kept going on and on about how you tried to kill Snow White and you hurt this person and that person. They called you evil and selfish and plenty of other colorful descriptions. But I know that they're talking about a completely different person to the one I see right now.'

'I killed Graham.' She whispered the words after several long moments and tears fell down her cheeks. She needed to show Emma that they were right. She was all of those things and worse. Emma had a right to know the full truth even if it meant she would take Henry and leave her to her miserable and cold existence.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few moments she opened them again and raised her hand to Regina's cheek. The brunette flinched at the contact making Emma frown and sigh.

'I know. And the fact that you are crying right now shows that you do have real feelings.' She wiped a tear away for emphasis.

'I…took him from you. I killed him Emma. I tried to kill you. I ruined your life! You should take Henry and run as far away from me as possible.' Regina pulled back and stood quickly, backing away from the blonde, wrapping her arms around her middle.

This was not her. Once, she would have relished in the pain her actions caused. She would not have felt anything close to guilt or remorse. The Evil Queen did not cry. So who was this broken and scared woman?

Emma stood slowly, as if not to startle the brunette further. She held her hands out in front of her as she slowly moved towards Regina.

'Hey, it's okay. Just calm down.' The closer she got the more Regina panicked. Her eyes were wide and her breathing became heavy. She shook her head wildly and gripped at her hair. As her body shook the Sheriff saw Regina Mills break. The usually confident and powerful woman backed against the wall and slid to the ground.

Emma ran over and pulled her into her arms. She held tight and ran her hand through dark locks.

'Shh, it's okay. You're okay, I'm here. I've got you.'

The sobs came strong and hard. Emma felt tears well in her own eyes and her heart break.

How is this the Evil Queen everyone else sees? That woman would not be crying in my arms right now. Something happened to her and I need to find out. I need to fix her.

They sat huddled together for what seemed like hours. The sobs subsided a little and Emma only held her tighter. Regina lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder and looked into her brilliant green eyes.

'I am so sorry Emma. Pl-please don't leave me.'

Emma looked into deep chocolate eyes and saw sadness and pain. Her eyes roamed the familiar face yet she no longer saw Mayor Mills. She couldn't even find a trace of the Evil Queen she had heard so much about. Regina looked so much younger. So vulnerable. The look on this strangers face was one Emma knew well, seeing it so often on the faces of children she grew up with in the foster care system. One of loss and fear that betrayed years of hurt by those who are supposed to protect and love you.

Her heart clenched in her chest and she felt an anger rise inside her knowing that someone was to blame for this pain. It was in that moment she knew she could not leave her, that she had to stay and rebuild the pieces that had been broken. Emma Swan was the Savior and she would save Regina no matter what the cost.

'I am not going anywhere.' Emma placed a light kiss on her forehead before dipping her head and kissing Regina's lips firmly, hoping to express all she could not say. She could taste the salty tears and felt the pressure returned.

After the kiss broke, Emma stood and opened the door. She lifted the brunette gracefully, carrying her bridal style out of the room to the stairs. She was surprisingly light for such an imposing figure and Emma comfortably made it to the master bedroom.

Inside she lay Regina on the bed before pulling off her jeans and pulling back the covers. She helped the other woman slide under them with her and let her curl up in her side. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and ran her fingers through her hair.

When Regina's breathing finally evened out and she could hear her gentle snore, Emma made her decision. Closing her eyes, she thought about what she had to do.

I'll find out who did this to her and if I ever get my hands on them I will make them fucking pay. Emma Swan, you have fucked up plenty in your life but now it's time to step up and be what everyone says you are. I will save Regina. I will have my family.


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey, how you feeling?'

Emma gave the still stirring brunette a warm smile before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead.

'Tired.' Came the mumbled reply.

'Well, I've let you sleep in as long as Henry would let me. The kid says you never have a lie in.'

'What time is it?' Regina's eyes now focused on the smiling blonde as she ran a hand through her dishevelled hair.

'Ten.'

'Ten?!' Regina tried to push the covers back and jump out of bed.

'Whoa, not so fast.' Emma pushed the older woman back into bed and sat next to her. 'You, lady, are gunna have a duvet day. I'll bring you breakfast in bed and then you and I are going to have a heart to heart. I think it's time you tell me how all of this' she gestured around the room, 'came about. Okay?'

Her tone left no room for argument though Regina did open her mouth to protest. Emma cut her off with a raised hand.

'Nope. This is what is going to happen. You and I are going to barricade ourselves in here, while Archie comes over and watches Henry. He was the only one who spoke any reason yesterday and I know he has a soft spot for the kid. Plus, I reckon it can't do any harm for Henry to have someone to talk to about everything.'

The Sheriff stood and moved towards the door. 'Don't even think about getting out of bed, Regina. I'll be back in a few to snuggle up with you.' She winked and exited the room.

Regina sat staring at the half closed door in confusion. No one since her mother, had ever ordered her around. But here she was, sat waiting for the Savior to return with no struggle or argument.

What the hell is going on with me?

Ten minutes later, Emma returned with a tray filled with breakfast items. There was toast, cereal, fruit, bacon, eggs and coffee. Regina eyed the tray warily. In the short time the blonde had been gone, the events of last night had replayed over and over in her mind and the guilt had twisted her stomach into knots.

The pain must have shown on her face as Emma sighed and settled the tray on the end of the bed before climbing under the covers and snuggling up to Regina.

'Look, if you're not hungry that's fine. I'll just have an early lunch.' She offered a cheeky grin and the brunette felt a little more at ease.

'Emma, I'm sorry.' A lump formed in her throat and tears stung at the corner of her eyes.

'I know. And you don't have to apologise anymore, Regina. What's done is done and now I am going to help you move past it all. Because deep down, I know you aren't the same woman who cast that curse. I want you to talk to me, tell me about your childhood and your life. I want to know who you are Regina Mills.'

Emerald eyes shone brightly and the Savior spoke with sincerity and affection. It was enough to let the tears slip from tired brown eyes. She wrapped strong arms around the brunette and pulled her close. Rubbing soothing circles over Regina's back she spoke softly again.

'I know there is more to you than the hard ass you show to the world and I know that whatever you are keeping inside is probably dark and painful, but I won't judge you. I won't pity or patronise either. You and I are more alike than you think and I want to help you.'

Regina sniffled and pulled back, wiping her face and avoiding the kind gaze of the younger woman.

'I'm sorry.'

'Okay, I hereby ban you from saying sorry for the rest of the day.'

'What?' Regina whipped her head to look at Emma, confusion etched on her features.

'You heard me. While we have our duvet day, you are not allowed to apologise to me or for anything we will talk about.'

'You can't tell me what I can and can't say.' Some of the fire was coming back to the Mayor and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

'I can and I just did. I am a princess after all.' She gave her patent lopsided grin as tilted her head, eyes never leaving the other woman.

'And I am a queen. That outranks princess.'

'Okay, well I am Sheriff. I make the law.'

'You enforce the law. And I am still Mayor, as I have not yet been ousted.'

Emma's smile faltered a little but it soon back as a wide, proud smile.

'I am the Savior. Can you beat that, your majesty?'

Of course she couldn't trump Savior. She sighed heavily and pouted at the eat shit grin now gracing Emma's face and resigned herself to the fact she would not win against the sheer determination she was facing in the form of Emma Swan.

'I win.' She pulled the tray into her lap and started picking at the bacon. Regina took a mug of coffee and slowly sipped the warm liquid.

'So, whenever you're ready, I am all ears. And I don't want you to leave anything out just to spare me. This is about helping you and for me to get to know the mother of my son better.' She took a large bite out of a piece of toast and patiently waited for the brunette to speak.

'Why are you doing this, Emma?'

'Told you.' She swallowed and sipped at the other mug of coffee. 'There is more to you than what all those cretins out there are saying. And Henry's book doesn't have anything about you before the Evil Queen stuff. I just want to hear your side of the story.' She shrugged and carried on eating.

'But why do you care?' Regina could not begin to process why Emma of all people wanted to know her side of things. No one ever cares about the villain. And no one certainly has even cared enough to ask Regina about her life.

'Cos I care about you. Can't you tell?' She smiled and leaned in giving the brunette a quick peck on the cheek.

Though completely sweet and innocent, it made Regina blush as if it was a full frontal flash. Sipping her coffee again she thought through her options. She could simply refuse and throw the blonde out of her room or she could give in and bare her soul. Neither option appealed to her. She wanted the safety of having Emma close, the warmth and comfort it brought with it but at the same time she did not want to reveal her evil, dark past to the one person in Storybrooke who wanted to be near her.

How long her deliberations lasted, Regina could not have said but her thoughts were broken by Emma's gentle voice.

'When I was three, my first family sent me back to the system. They had their own kid and didn't want me anymore. After that, I was in and out of various foster homes and orphanages. Some of the people who took me in cared about me and the other kids but most saw us as easy money from the state. My last home was a real shit-hole. I was 14 and there was 6 kids all living in the basement. Most days I didn't go to school cos I had to look after the younger ones. I was there for six months before the guy got arrested for possession of drugs and we all got tossed back.'

Regina watched as Emma recounted her life with a sad look and pain in her beautiful eyes. Her gaze was fixed on the tray in front of her and she frowned a little as she spoke. It broke the brunette's heart and she was about to apologise again but remembered the 'sorry ban' and settled for taking Emma's hand in her own. The blonde looked at her now as she gave her a small smile.

'No one really wants teenagers, too much trouble and more likely to blab about…things that shouldn't happen.' Emma swallowed thickly and averted her eyes from Regina's.

'Did anyone ever…' She could not finish the question. The thought too disturbing to even contemplate.

Emma shook herself and forced her gaze back to the brunette who looked like she could cry again. 'Point I'm trying to make is that no matter how shit my life was or how hard it was to get to this point now, I wouldn't be me if things had been different. I wouldn't have run away when I was 15, or got pregnant and had Henry. I wouldn't have met you. And if there was a choice to go back and be a princess or relive every crappy day of the last 28 years then I would do everything the same. It made me stronger, it gave me you and Henry.'

Emma blinked a few tears from her eyes as Regina leaned in and pressed a gentle but firm kiss on her thin pink lips. She pressed her forehead against the blonde's after the kiss broke.

'I have never spoken about my life to anyone before. I pushed it into a very dark corner of my mind and used the pain to fuel my revenge. I don't know if I will be able to give you the answers you want but I will tell you my story.'

She pulled back with a sigh, taking the now half empty tray before placing it on the floor next to the bed and snuggled as close as possible into Emma's side. Emma held her and kissed her hair, waiting for the brunette to begin.

She sat quietly listening, riveted to every detail. Emma would tighten her grip on Regina or offer gentle kisses whenever the brunette's voice quivered or the memories became too overwhelming. By the middle of the afternoon, Regina had recounted her tortured childhood, how her mother would use magic and violence to instil harsh lessons of grandeur into her young daughter, to the death of the stable boy. Emma felt angry for Regina, wanting to protect her even more fiercely than before. Emma had been hurt at the hands of people she knew never cared for her but she could only imagine the pain of being hurt by a mother who is supposed to love and care for you.

Regina spoke a little about her first love, Daniel. Tears fell as she spoke of the night he died at the hands of her psychotic mother and Emma's heart broke as she held her close.

After finally reaching the part of her life where she enacted the dark curse, Regina felt emotionally drained. She had never once allowed herself to dwell on her past in such detail and she understood why. It hurt too much. But her knight was with her, holding her, telling her it was okay to cry.

Silence fell between the two women as they lay together, sunlight drifting through the curtains, the sound of Henry laughing and Pongo braking excitedly drifting in from the back yard.

'Thank you, for telling me this.'

Regina glanced up, her head resting on the blonde's chest, rising and falling as she breathed. Emma gave her a small smile before dipping her head and kissing her.

Regina felt a warmth spread though her body. It tingled and filled her with a sense of calm and relief. As the kiss broke she blinked a few times before focusing again on the blonde.

'Thank you for listening.' She returned the smile.

'Any time. I will always listen to you.' She paused and her face became unreadable for a few moments before she spoke again. 'I am glad you had Daniel. And I am sorry for what happened to him. But I'm thankful that he gave you some happiness when you were younger.'

'I thought no one would ever love me after him.'

Emma swallowed the lump forming in the throat.

Why did no one tell me about all this? Why is Mary Margret spreading the fairest of them all bullshit everywhere?

After hearing her mother's role in creating the Evil Queen and how her grandfather had been cold and cruel to his new wife, Emma had been ready to kill. She wanted to storm through town and confront the woman who gave birth to her. But she held her temper and used the energy to hold Regina closer and be strong for the woman she loves.

Yes, listening to Regina's story, Emma realised she loved this broken woman. All the scars and darkness on her soul, the amazing mother and confident politician she is were all part of the beautiful chaos that was Regina Mills.

She didn't say it though. Today had been a breakthrough and the last thing Emma wanted to do was bring the brunette's walls back up or have her think that Emma was taking pity on her. No, Emma would wait and show her just how special she is. Make her see she is worthy of love. Regina spoke again, pulling Emma from her thoughts.

'I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But Henry changed all of that and I have tried to show him I love him. I tried not to become my mother.'

'You are nothing like her Regina. You have done the best you can. When I gave Henry up, it was because I knew I couldn't give him the life he deserved and I didn't know how to be a mom as I never had one to show me. I am thankful every day that he came to you.'

Regina closed her eyes as she absorbed the younger woman's words. How Emma could instantly calm her nerves, soothe her fears and make her feel light again, she could not begin to fathom. But something she did know was that Emma Swan was the first person since Daniel she wanted to let in. Henry had shown her she could still love but Emma was now showing her that she wanted to be held and have someone to share the ups and downs of life with. And it terrified her.

Everyone she loved let her down. Time and again, opening her heart only caused pain. How could she let Emma in knowing that her heart was now only a black void?

'Regina, I want you to know that I understand Daniel will always have a special place in your heart and life. I mean you did all of this for him. I am not going to try and replace him but I would like to be there for you, look after you and Henry. You are my family. And I think after all of this, Daniel would want you to love again.'

Brown met green and tears shone as the two women looked at one another. It was as if Regina was seeing the young blonde for the first time and what she saw was good. It was a light in the dark that would help her through the horror that had been her life. No words could begin to describe how Regina felt and she knew she didn't need them because in Emma's eyes she saw love and understanding. A compassion that came from empathy not sympathy. These two people knew pain and heartache and it made them come together now as if destiny itself had been guiding them.

One passionate yet tender kiss was all that was needed to convey what they felt. The world fell away and only they existed. The Queen and her White Knight.

x

'Will you tell me about Henry's father?'

'Hmm?'

The afternoon was drawing to evening and the two women lay together as the shadows became longer on the bedroom walls. Regina lifted her head and looked to the blonde.

'Will you tell me how you met and what he was like?'

Emma nodded after a few moments and Regina lay her head back onto the Sheriff's chest. Neal Cassidy was not one of Emma's favourite subjects but she understood that for Regina to share her darkest memories, she must also do the same.

'His name was Neal and I met him when I broke into his car.'

'You stole his car?'

'Technically, he had already stolen it so I was stealing a stolen car.'

Regina raised her head and looked at her in disbelief. Emma smiled awkwardly.

'It's clean now though.'

'You mean…the yellow death trap is the stolen car you stole?!' Regina's brows shot to her hairline and Emma looked away sheepishly before nodding.

'The town Sheriff is riding round in a stolen car. Well Miss Swan, I will hand it to you, you do everything with a unique style.'

'I'm gunna take that a compliment.' The blonde grinned as the older woman shook her head and rolled her eyes. They settled again and Emma resumed her story.

'I was 17 and was doing what I could to get by. He was…sweet and funny. Made me think I was special. But of course being young and naïve, I believed every bit of bull he fed me. We were planning on settling in Tallahassee but we needed money. He had some watches from a jewellery store he knocked off before we met and I agreed to get them for him.' Emma shifted a little beneath the brunette and sighed.

'Instead of meeting me after selling them, he ran and let me take the fall with the cops. I served 18 months for possession of stolen goods for that bastard.'

'He let you go to jail when you were pregnant?!' The fire that flashed through Regina made her blood boil. What sort of man lets his pregnant girlfriend serve his time?

'He didn't know. I only found out after I got sentenced. I haven't seen or heard from him since and that's the way it's gunna stay.'

'You, you loved him didn't you?'

'I thought I did. But after that, love doesn't really have a place.'

'Does Henry know any of this?'

'No. And he never will. I told him his father was a fireman who died saving a family. He needed a hero and I sure as hell ain't one. He doesn't need to know his father was a conman and a thief.'

Regina sighed in relief and squeezed Emma a little tighter. They lay silently again for what seemed hours.

A small knock at the door followed by Henry's smiling face brought the women out of the reverent silence.

'C'mon in kid.' Emma waved him over and Henry climbed onto the bed next to his blonde mother.

'Archie had to go but he said you could call him anytime to come over again.'

'You have fun playing with Pongo?'

He nodded and grinned.

'Did you thank Dr Hopper for coming over today?' Ever the queen of manners and etiquette, Regina raised a questioning brow at her son.

'Yes, I did.'

'Good boy.' She smiled at him and was about to speak again when a loud rumble interrupted their exchange. Two sets of hazel eyes landed on the brunette who blushed and looked down at her stomach.

'Well Henry, looks like we have a royal rumble on our hands.'

Mother and son giggled as a confused Regina eyed them curiously.

'Oh c'mon Mom. Wrestling?'

Regina gave him a blank look and he shook his head looking to Emma who shrugged and turned back to the brunette.

'How about the little prince and I go get take out from Granny's as well as piles of junk food from the store while you have a shower or whatever it is you do to look completely flawless and we stick a movie on and pig out?'

'Yeah! Can we have pizza?'

'Yep.'

'Fries?'

'Of course.'

'Burgers?'

'What else do you have with fries?'

'I don't think this is a good idea.' Regina began but Emma raised a hand and silenced her.

'This is your first duvet day, Regina. To have the full experience you need to have the pig out session with a movie followed by going back to bed very full and very satisfied.'

Henry nodded his agreement though she knew he had never had this experience, having only fed him healthy food and not letting him lie in past nine. But Regina thought what the hell. Today has been a very different one from the start so why not let it play it out fully.

She nodded and was rewarded with a hug from both Emma and Henry.

'Okay, go get the food and whatever else you can think of that has a calorie content of a million.'

'We won't be long, just get the living room set up nice and cosy.' Emma planted a quick kiss on Regina's temple before extracting herself from the older woman before she and Henry left the room discussing the copious amounts of junk food they wanted to get.

Regina shook her head and smiled to herself. Everything seemed to be slipping into place and she could say for the first time in a long time she was happy. Though it scared her and she waiting for the catch, Regina decided to enjoy it for tonight at least.

Rolling out of bed and moving into the bathroom, she decided to have a shower and change before her 'pig out session' and pass the time without Emma.

She heard the very noisy return 45 minutes later and descended the stairs to be greeted by the mother and son grinning, holding bulging bags of various food stuffs.

'Mom, we got chocolate and ice cream and burgers and soda!' Henry carried the two over flowing grocery bags into the kitchen as Emma followed.

'Me and your Mom will sort this stuff out kid, go pick a movie or two.'

Henry dumped the bags not too carefully on the counter and ran back out of the kitchen. Regina eyed the items that had spilled out onto the surface with disbelief. Henry had not been lying when he described the things they had bought. There were various types of everything he listed plus more. Packets of cookies, chips and sugary based treats lay before her. She raised an eyebrow and looked to the blonde who was pulling out various cartons from bags marked Granny's.

'We may have gone a bit overboard.' Emma admitted looking a little bashful.

'I would say so, Sheriff.'

'Ah well, it lasts for ages so saves having to buy it for a while.' She offered with a grin before starting to deposit the products in question into the freezer or cupboards according to its type.

Henry returned holding two DVDs as Emma finished putting everything away.

'Okay then, let's grab food and get comfy.'

She piled half the food containers on a pizza box and carried it with great skill over to Regina. Placing a light kiss on the older woman's cheek she grinned.

'Grab the rest will ya? Henry grab the soda's and prepare to lose in the great eat off!'

They both laughed loudly and made their way to the living room. They settled themselves in front of the flat screen, food covering the entire coffee table. They began to watch the first movie as they ate and soon Regina bore witness to an intense and rather comical debate over Iron Man.

'But Iron Man is indestructible!'

'So is Superman.'

'Iron Man looks cooler though. Superman wears his underwear over his tights. TIGHTS! What self-respecting man wears tights?'

'Henry, men can wear tights if they want to. Plus they keep Superman stream lined.'

Henry rolled his eyes and looked so much like Regina it made Emma pause in her argument.

As the argument raged on, the movie was left to provide background noise as mother and son pointed various pieces of food at each other while trying to prove the other wrong.

After watching the exchange for over half an hour, Regina laughed out loud and interrupted the flow.

'What?' Emma asked frowning slightly.

'Well, it's just silly how you two are arguing about fictional characters.'

'But it's a valid point. If they did exist Iron Man would kick Superman's ass.'

'Henry, you know better than to use your mother's inappropriate language.'

'But it's true.' The young boy whined.

'Well, technically, Superman's is quicker than Iron Man so he could dodge most of his attacks. That and his laser vision could probably melt and cut through Iron Man's suit. So I am siding with Emma on this one.' She gave her son an apologetic smile before looking between the two sat on the floor.

Emma had a slice of pizza hovering inches from her gaping mouth, eyes fixed on the brunette while Henry looked similar with a hand full of fries.

'What?'

'How do you know about superheroes?' Emma asked in wonder.

'Well, I have been buying Henry comics for years and having read most of them too him when he was younger, I picked up a few things.' She gave them a smug smirk before reaching forward and taking a slice of pizza for herself.

'Wow. You are so cool Mom.' Henry grinned before stuffing the fries in his mouth.

'Hey! I thought I was the cool one?' Emma pouted.

'Mom is a queen and she knows about superheroes. And magic. Dragons. Knights. And she knows how to cook.'

'But-but…I'm the Savior.' She offered in a small voice.

'You also think men in tights is acceptable.'

Regina snorted and had to cover her mouthful of food as she giggled at her son's comeback.

'Oh, he is sooo your son.' Emma glared at Regina before throwing a few fries at her.

The brunette stopped laughing as they hit her face and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Emma gulped audibly at the menacing look that was aimed directly at her.

'Yes well, if you mean he is an intelligent and perceptive child with impeccable manners then I agree, he is my son.' She smiled widely at Henry who nodded and smirked at his birth mother.

Emma huffed and bit rather aggressively at her pizza before turning back to the movie. They finished eating as it ended and the empty containers were removed and replaced with tubs of ice cream, cookies, chocolate and chips. They settled again to watch Henry's second choice, unsurprisingly Iron Man 2, and three family members sat on the floor.

As they consumed an obscene amount of sugar, Regina included to everyone's surprise, they sat stuffed with their backs against the sofa. Emma had her arm draped around the brunette's shoulder as she rested her head on the Sheriff's shoulder and Henry snuggled into Regina's other side.

At some point before the end of the movie, Henry fell asleep and the two mother's smiled at the slumbering little boy.

'He really is just like you.' Regina whispered as she took in his features. Since Emma came to town, she had seen more and more of the blonde in her son's face and mannerisms. Little things from the way he crinkle his brow and sticks his tongue out when he concentrates to his lopsided grin. They had irked the brunette for the longest time, but now she found herself loving the fact she could see Emma in him.

'And he is just like you. I have seen his eye rolls and his steely glare. That, your majesty, is all you.' The Sheriff grinned and rubbed the older woman's shoulder.

'I'll take him up, get him sorted. How about you pour us some of that fine apple cider of yours?'

'Okay.'

Emma rose and picked up the sleeping Henry easily. Regina couldn't help but admire how strong the Sheriff was. Of course she could see how every muscle tensed and rippled in her arms as she once again was wearing one of her trademark tank tops. As the blonde left the room, Regina glanced at her ass and found her eyes glued to it as she walked away.

Regina shook herself and rose, clearing some of the mess away before going to the study to retrieve the requested alcohol. Pouring two generous tumblers of the amber liquid, Regina made her way back to the living room and sat sipping her drink as she waited for Emma's return.

Soon enough, the blonde walked back into the room and offered a warm smile to the waiting brunette.

'Did he manage to brush his teeth?'

'Nah, kid barely got his jammies on before crashing out.' Emma grabbed the other drink from the coffee table and settled herself at the other end of the sofa. She motioned for Regina to lie against her and the brunette complied without hesitation. 'I'll make sure he gives them a good brushing tomorrow.'

Regina sat contently, her back against the younger woman's front, head resting on her shoulder. Emma's drink free hand lightly ran through her dark locks as they sat in companionable silence, enjoying the closeness of each other.

After Emma drained her glass, she placed it on the floor next to the sofa and ran her hands down the brunette's sides and was rewarded with a satisfied hum.

'You know, the last time we were on this sofa, we were wearing a hell of a lot less than we are now.'

Regina could hear the smirk in the blonde's voice and licked her lips at the memory of having her toned, athletic body beneath her own.

'That we were, Sheriff.' She purred as Emma teased with the collar of the blouse she had put on after her shower.

'And I believe we were rudely interrupted before we could truly enjoy the experience.' Deft fingers began unbuttoning the blouse to reveal a white lace bra. Emma moaned as she saw the swell of Regina's breast and nibbled on the brunette's earlobe.

Regina rolled herself to face the blonde and straddled the younger woman's lap.

'Perhaps it's time we rectify that.' She whispered, her lips mere milimetres from Emma's. She watched as the blonde's eyes darkened instantly and leaned in for a lust filled kiss.

Their lips worked together, eliciting moans from both women. As Regina's tongue teased the Sheriff's lip for entry, Emma slid her hands down the older woman's sides and round to her perfect ass. She gave it a light slap as their tongues ran along each other and explored their mouths. Emma groaned as her playful hit caused Regina to rotate her hips against her.

As things started heating up, hands began to explore and kisses were trailed along any and all available flesh. Regina kissed gently on Emma's slender neck before reaching the join between it and her shoulder. Without warning she bit hard on the skin before sucking the sting away. Emma gasped and her hips bucked at the painfully arousing sensation. Regina smirked against the skin as it began to darken.

That's going to leave a mark. She thought with a satisfied hum.

As nimble fingers began to tease with buttons and hems once again, both women began to pick up the pace. Kissing with passionate force, moaning and growling as they began to rock in sync.

'Mom! Emma! I don't feel too good.'

The sound of their son's tired and pained voice cut through the heated moment like cold bucket of water. Emma let her head fall backwards with a groan.

'Why does no one want us to just fuck?!'

Regina chuckled a little at the blonde's frustration.

'I told you not to let him have that entire tub of chocolate ice cream.' She sat back on her heels as Emma glared at her.

Henry's voice drifted from the second floor once more. 'My tummy hurts.'

Emma huffed again, knowing that as always Regina was right. It was ridiculous how often the blonde found herself admitting that.

'You let him eat too much, you can sort him out.' Regina said with a smirk as she removed herself form on top of the blonde.

Emma pulled her back before she totally lost connection. 'How about we pick this up upstairs once he's settled again?' Her voice was low and lust fired in her eyes.

'I'll be waiting.' Her own voice was husky and Regina smirked at the shiver that ran down Emma's spine as she spoke.

As they kissed once more they both paused at the sound coming from the second floor. Henry wretched and the sound of the poor boy throwing up killed every sexy thought and intention in both women.

'Maybe we should leave it for tonight? Cleaning up spew does nothing for my libido.' Regina nodded in agreement before standing and offering Emma her hand. As their fingers laced together she pulled the blonde to the stairs.

'Let's go clean up your mess.' The brunette's quip earned her another glare and she chuckled as they went to comfort their son.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry recovered quickly from his junk induced sickness and by lunch time the next day, he was bouncing around the front garden helping his mother's clean up the angry mobs mess.

Regina kept pausing to stare at her battered car with a sad gaze and Emma wondered just how much she loved the black machine. Leaving Henry to finish clearing away the scattered shrubbery, the Sheriff walked and stood at the brunette's side.

'That car was my favourite thing when I first came to this land. I drove it only at night for the first few weeks, when the road was quiet. I knew how to drive but I had never actually done it. I liked how the engine would rumble and purr as I drove fast.'

Regina spoke with a small, fond smile as her eyes cast over the broken windows and dented doors.

'I'll get it fixed.'

'It's only a car. Things could have been much worse.' She glanced to the blonde and sighed before resuming sweeping the pathway covered in slivers of glass and bits of mud.

Before Emma could speak, a familiar voice drifted from the side walk.

'Hey.'

Both women turned to see Mary Margret…Snow, stood watching the clean-up.

'Are you okay Henry?' She smiled warmly at her grandson before frowning a little as he simply nodded and walked over to his mother's.

The young boy stood protectively in front of Regina, who placed a hand on his shoulder. Emma instinctively moved closer to Regina's side also and unconsciously slipped her hand into the older woman's. Snow frowned further and her smile disappeared as she observed their fingers lace together.

Emma gave the pixie haired woman a tight smile.

'Anything we can help you with?'

Snow White's eyes darted between her daughter's face and that of her former step-mother. It was clear to see that their relationship had developed considerably since they last spoke and it unnerved her quite a bit to see them so close. The Evil Queen and the Savior. Good could not love evil, it was that simple.

'I actually wanted to speak to Regina.' She held her head high and spoke with confidence.

'Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Emma and Henry. Unless, of course, you have come to condemn me.' The older brunette stood tall and tightened her grip on her family, loving the flash of annoyance in her enemy's eyes.

'The town has called for you to step down as mayor, I have simply come to inform you of this and allow you chance to retrieve any personal items from City Hall.'

'Fine.'

Snow was surprised at the older woman's reaction. She had expected sneers, protests and Regina's typical sarcastic and cruel taunts. But she accepted her loss of power with little more than a look of annoyance and if she was being honest, Snow may actually say she saw a flash of relief in those cold brown eyes.

'I will go later on this afternoon, if that suits everyone?' She looked to Emma who nodded then back to Snow.

'Er, yes, of course.'

Regina nodded and the young queen knew she had just been dismissed. How Regina had managed to take charge of the situation baffled her. She had come prepared for a show down and was now turning to walk back to town. Shaking her head, she turned back and moved a little closer up the path.

'Emma, school will start again on Monday. We want to keep things as normal as possible for everyone.' She gave a small smile to Henry who looked at her blankly.

He was unsure of how he was supposed to feel about his former teacher. He had always liked her as Mary Margret and had looked forward to having a grandmother when the curse broke. But he had asked Emma about the meeting and finally his blonde mother levelled with him and told him about how everyone was upset with Regina.

She hadn't gone into much detail but Henry quickly read between the lines, and given how the half town had tried to force their way into his home to get to his mother, he knew that they wanted her to pay for what she had done. How was he supposed to feel about a woman who wanted to hurt his mom? The woman who raised him and loved him. Guilt about his own actions still pulled at his heart and Henry now wanted to help Emma protect his brunette mother knowing she was not the Evil Queen she may once have been.

Snow looked again to Emma. 'Classes may be a little different from now on. Some parents want their children to learn more of the history of our land and more of our ways. Like children would learn back home normally. I understand Henry may be at a disadvantage but…'

'He will not be at a disadvantage, as you put it. I am perfectly capable of helping my son understand the ways of the other world. It was I, after all Snow, who taught you much of your own lineage and history of the White Kingdom.' Regina spat her words and glared at the younger woman.

'All I meant was that he may struggle at first as some in his class will know some of the lore already. I never implied he would not understand.' Snow met the older brunette's glare and they stood unblinking, boring into one anothers eyes.

After several uncomfortable moments, Emma decided to step in before it turned into a full blown argument.

'Okay, well we will sort out Regina's office and Henry will be back at school Monday. Thanks for letting us know.' She gave another tight smile and nodded.

'Emma, can we talk?' Snow's eyes pleaded with her daughter and Emma sighed heavily.

Turning quickly and whispering something into Regina's ear, she smiled at the brunette and Henry before unclasping her hand and turning once again to Snow. The two other brunette's made their way back inside, but Snow could not miss the lingering backward glance Regina gave her daughter. She saw something she had not seen for a very long time on the features of Regina Mills. It was a brief yet fond gaze with a genuine and warm smile directed at the blonde.

'So…' Emma stuffed her hands into her jeans and kicked the ground where she was looking.

'Emma, please, we should talk properly. I know you got…annoyed at the meeting the other day-'

'You were all talking about executing Regina, you damn right I got annoyed!'

'Why are you defending her?' Snow narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

'Because you are full of shit!'

The brunette gasped and looked at her daughter in disbelief.

'She ruined our lives! She took you away from us and cursed everyone! She is evil.'

'No, she is heartbroken. Tell me, Snow White, are you the fairest of them all? Or just someone who can't keep her mouth shut?'

Snow's head snapped back on her neck as she looked at her daughter in utter shock. Emma's words were delivered with such venom, they bit right into the brunette's heart.

'What?'

'You told her mother about her and Daniel. She killed him because of you and Regina had to watch it all happen.' Emma could not contain her anger. Her hands now balled into tight fists and she physically shook with rage.

'Emma, I don't know what she has told you but-'

'She told me the truth! I held her as she cried and told me how you betrayed her!'

Snow stared at her daughter for several long moments, trying desperately to process her words. She opened her mouth several times but the words just wouldn't come. She shook her head and took a ragged breath.

'She's manipulating you Emma. Don't you see? She is only telling you what she needs to get you on her side.'

'You really have convinced yourself of your own righteousness, haven't you?' Emma laughed coldly before shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest. 'What happened to the kind and sincere school teacher who bailed me out when I first got here? Because the woman I see here,' she ran her hand in front of Snow, 'I don't know you.'

'I'm your mother.' Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her little baby girl. Only she wasn't her baby girl anymore. In fact, Emma Swan was more of a stranger now than when she first met her as Mary Margret Blanchard.

'You are the woman who gave birth to me, yeah. But mother? No.'

'Emma, I was a child. I didn't want Regina to lose her mother like I had. I wanted her to be happy.'

'You were a child? That is not an excuse! I was a child and you still put me in that god damn Narnia wardrobe!'

'We had to.' Snow was crying freely and her voice broke into a whisper. 'We had to give you your best chance. Like you did with Henry.'

'Oh no! Do not compare what you did to me and what I had to do for my son.' Emma stepped into her mother's personal space and literally growled in her face, lips curled into a snarl. 'I was 18, alone and in prison. I had no one to look after him and the fact I never had a mother to show me how to be one, was the reason I gave him up. I wanted him to have everything I didn't growing up and I knew I couldn't give him that. You gave me up to come back here and save your ass so you could play happy fucking families with your Prince Charming!'

As the brunette looked into Emma's eyes, all she saw was pain and anger. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Emma was to break the curse and finally defeat the Evil Queen. Snow would have her daughter back for good. But instead Emma was siding with the enemy and if Snow was being honest with herself, after the interaction she saw today and her daughter's words, she would even say that Emma felt something for her.

'Do you love her?'

'What?' Emma stepped back a little and narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her.

'Do you love Regina? Is that why you are defending her?'

Emma's jaw clenched and she stood a little taller before speaking.

'I am defending her because she is the mother of my son and because I have yet to see this Evil Queen you are all scared of. You call me the Savior and treat me like I am this great force of good but I have done terrible things in my life. Regina has made mistakes, she has been let down and hurt by every single person she trusted and you call her evil for reacting to this?'

'Do you love her?'

'Yes. And there is nothing you, or any other Disney knock off, can say or do to stop me from protecting my family.' Emma spoke firmly to show the truth of her words. 'I suggest you leave now.'

And without so much as a backward glance, Emma walked away from the stunned brunette and entered her home.

Emma rested her head against the door and breathed heavily. Anger still rippled beneath her skin and she wanted nothing more to scream, punch and kick to release the rage within her. As she heard the familiar clicking of heels on the hard wood floor, her temper calmed a little and a smile ghosted her lips from just knowing Regina was near her.

'Henry's upstairs. I think he figured you might need some space after talking with your mother.' Regina spoke softly and placed a gentle hand on the blonde's trembling shoulder.

'This is so fucked up.' Emma turned and stared at her fists. 'I never asked for this.'

'I know.' The older woman took her hands in her own and let her thumbs trace soothing circles over the pale skin. She silently led the Sheriff into her study and closed the door behind them.

'I mean, I just wanted to make sure my kid was okay. He was all that mattered. I never asked to be anyone's fucking Savior.' The blonde began to pace, shaking her head as the words tumbled from her lips.

'I mean, I'm no one. No one ever wanted me and now they all want me to be a hero? How does that even work?! I never asked for all this. They were gone for 28 years and now they want to play mommy and daddy? This is crazy! A fucked up nightmare!'

Emma's breathing became erratic and her face flushed crimson. Her entire body shook as she tried to figure out her own thoughts.

'Oh God. I can't do this. I can't. I am no one. Nothing.'

'Emma.' Regina stood in front of the younger woman stopping her pacing and tried to catch her eyes. 'Emma, darling it's okay. Just breathe.'

'I-I-I can't.'

Tears stung her eyes and everything was starting to spin.

'Emma. Look at me. Breath.' Regina placed her hands on the blonde's arms and gripped firmly, wanting to ground her before she had a full blown panic attack. 'It's okay.'

Pulling her into a tight embrace, the brunette rubbed Emma's back and managed to calm her enough that her breathing evened out and the shaking subsided.

'I'm sorry. I just don't know how to be this person everyone expects me to be.'

'You don't have to apologise to me. I just want you to be you.'

'But I'm no one.'

Emma sounded so young in that moment. The child who was always passed over and handed from home to home. It broke Regina's heart to hear her speak so lowly of herself. She took a deep breath before pulling Emma back to look at her.

'Emma Swan, you are the most infuriating, arrogant and stubborn person I have ever met. You are also the kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever known. You are Henry's mother and he loves you so very much. You are not no one. You are a force of nature who has turned my life inside out and you want to know something?'

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and nodded.

'I am thankful that it was you who broke my curse. Because whether you are the Savior or not, you have saved me. I want to be a better person for Henry and you because you are who you are. When you are around, I am no longer the Evil Queen I was. I don't quite know who I am yet, but I know that you make me a better person.'

Regina smiled and pulled Emma into a deep kiss. Their bodies melted into one another and Emma felt the familiar flutter in her stomach and her heart began to race. Breaking the kiss, Regina rested her forehead against the blonde's.

'That is who you are, Emma. That's why I love you.'

Regina froze, the words slipped from her lips so easily and she knew that they were true. She watched Emma's reaction, trying to gauge if she had overstepped a very fine, fragile line in their complicated and undefined relationship. The seconds dragged painfully by and panic began to flutter in her chest.

Emma was stunned. Regina's words replaying in her mind as she stood gaping at her. There was only affection and sincerity in the brunette's voice. This was real. Regina Mills had just said she love her. As she looked into the deep brown of the older woman's eyes, Emma knew this was what she was waiting for. Her features relaxed into her lopsided grin and she tilted her head as she spoke.

'I love you too.'

A wide smile graced Regina's lips and tears fell from her eyes. Three words instantly filled her with hope and happiness. The years of hurt and darkness slipped away and was replaced with the blinding white goodness that was Emma Swan. The Sheriff grinned and captured the brunette's lips again. Breaking only as their lungs screamed for air, Emma chuckled breathlessly.

'We really make an emotionally fucked up couple don't we?'

Regina laughed lightly as well and smiled brightly at the blonde.

'That we do dear, that we do.'


	8. Chapter 8

Emma's old banged up bug could be heard on the next block as it drove to the mansion. Regina heard the front door open and smiled a little as she finished folding and putting away the laundry. Knowing the blonde was in the house made Regina feel happier. It had been hard the last week since the curse broke, but having Emma and Henry on her side made her feel safer. Without a job to go to, Regina had spent her days finishing all the little jobs she never had time for before. Rearranging the books in the study, greasing the squeaky hinge on the guest bedroom door and finally tackling the growing pile of clothes her son had grown out of. The former mayor found the isolation and boredom a lot easier to deal with knowing Emma would come back most days for lunch and Henry would arrive home and chatter on about all the new fairy tale things he had been learning at school.

She checked her watch and saw it was a little early for Emma to be back for lunch. As she finished with the clothes she heard music drift up the stairs. Emma was playing the piano that stood mostly for decoration in the parlor next to the den. As she moved from her bedroom to the hall, she could hear the blonde singing surprisingly well to the music.

It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you

Regina was impressed by the silky tones of the younger woman's voice and found herself drawn to the stairs as the music continued. She paused on the top step and listened again.

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
This time I'm not leaving without you

Quietly making her descent, the brunette hovered out of the blonde's line of sight and observed her as she played. Emma sat on the stool looking completely relaxed as her fingers deftly worked across the piano's keys. She smiled as she sang to the empty room and Regina saw how confident and at ease the younger woman was. Playing seemed the most natural thing in the world for her to be doing, yet Regina had no idea of this talent till now. Even after the late night heart to hearts they had been having. She could not stop the wide smile forming as she leaned against the door frame to admire this beautiful scene.

You said sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time and you said to me this

As Emma began the chorus she noticed the brunette stood watching and Regina panicked a little thinking she would stop. Instead Emma offered her a wide smile and sang louder while staring into chocolate orbs.

Something, something about this place  
Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
Something, something about my sexy Storybrooke Queen  
Yeah something about, baby, you and I

Regina laughed a little at Emma's alternative lyrics and felt her stomach summersualt at the affection in those intoxicating green eyes. As Emma grinned proudly the brunette pushed herself off the door and made her way over, sitting on the stool. Before Emma could start the next verse, Regina took a deep breath and began singing.

It's been two years since I let you go,  
I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll  
Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart  
On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold  
With a guitar humming and no clothes  
This time I'm not leaving without you  
Ooh-oh ooh-oh

Emma's face was a mixture of wonder and surprise. She watched the woman next to her transform as she sang each lyric with passion, allowing her low, sexy tones fill her mind. She played on, keeping her eyes locked on Regina who closed her own and smiled into the words. Emma added her voice to the bridge and found that they blended perfectly.

Sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time and you said to me this

Green met with chocolate again and both women put everything they could into the next chorus. The sound filling the empty rooms around them with life.

Something, something about this place  
Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah something about, baby, you and I

Regina let Emma take the leaded as she added depth to the blonde's sweet voice.

You and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I, I  
You and I  
You, you and I  
Oh yeah!  
I'd rather die  
Without you and I  
C'mon!  
Put your drinks up!

Emma played a little solo letting her fingers walk with ease along the keys as they both smiled widely. The Sheriff couldn't help but notice how much younger Regina looked as she sang, letting go of all the hardness and false masks, letting herself go in the music. She let Regina take the lead and watched in awe.

We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent  
'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven  
There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life  
It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ

They let their voices mingle again and sang to each other intently, working off each other's power and depth to finish the song in a glorious merger of rich, smooth tones.

Something, something about the chase  
Six whole years  
I'm a New York woman, born to run you down  
So have my lipstick all over your face  
Something, something about just knowing when it's right  
So put your drinks up for Nebraska  
For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you

You and I  
You, you and I  
Baby, I rather die!  
Without you and I

You and I  
You, you and I  
Nebraska, I rather die  
Without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you.

They sat grinning at on another for several moments, content to let the moment linger.

'I didn't know you had such musical talent.'

'I didn't know you were a Gaga fan.'

'Yes, I suppose you thought I only listened to classical music.' Regina retorted with a smirk.

'Something like that.' Emma locked her eyes with the older woman's and leaned in slightly as she spoke.

'Well, there is a lot you don't know about me.' It was a little breathy as Regina began closing the gap between herself and the blonde.

'I'd sure like to find out more though.' Their lips finally met and they shared a tender kiss.

'I wonder what else that sexy voice of yours is capable of.' Emma's tone was low and dripped with lust. Regina shivered a little before pulling the blonde into a deep kiss, her tongue invading and exploring as much of Emma's mouth as possible.

'You will have to take me upstairs and find out won't you?'

Emma immediately sprang to her feet and laced her fingers with the brunette's, pulling her up and dragging her to the foyer. She pushed Regina against the wall at the foot of the stairs and kissed her roughly, making her moan and tangle blonde locks with her fingers. Slowly they made their way up, fumbling with buttons and zippers, hands wandering everywhere and lips always connected.

As they navigated the curve of the stairs, Regina felt a jolt run from her fingertips to her chest and it hit her like a ten ton truck. She suddenly pulled away from Emma and staggered backwards.

'Regina?'

Emma rushed forward and steadied the brunette who was rubbing her forehead and grimacing. A hiss of pain escaped her lips and Emma began to panic.

'What is it? What's wrong?'

Regina could not answer, her head pounded and her whole body began to ache. She could feel something building from deep within her. Something dark. It was so familiar yet it also terrified her as something completely new. Her system could not cope with the desperate pull of darkness and the overwhelming sense of love that was slowly mending her shattered heart. Her legs became jelly and she collapsed into the awaiting arms of the Savior. Emma slowly lowered them to the floor and held Regina tightly.

'It's okay. I've got you.' She whispered as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Then she felt it.

It felt like a crackling beneath her skin. Hairs on her arms and neck stood on end and a violent shiver ran down her spine. Emma gasped and suddenly there was a burning in her chest. She groaned as she held Regina tighter, trying to surpress her own pain to be strong for the woman she loved.

A purple fog began to seep through the walls. It swirled around them and whipped at their hair and clothes. Emma closed her eyes and lowered herself over the brunette in her arms. A deafening wind roared in their ears and the air around them became like ice.

Then it was gone. As quickly as it had engulfed them it dissipated again. The pain Emma had felt went with it but Regina was still shaking in her arms.

'It's alright, it's gone now.' Emma looked around them frantically, not quite sure what to expect next. She glanced down to see Regina's face had paled to a sickly white. 'What was that? Regina, are you okay? Talk to me!'

Regina was trying to focus her eyes on the blonde holding her but her head was spinning. Taking several deep breathes she managed to whisper 'magic'.

'Magic?!'

Emma was still reeling from the shock waves that had run through her body moments ago and trying to understand how magic fit into all of this when her phone began to ring. She pulled it from her pocket and saw the screen flashing her mother's name.

Still holding the shaking brunette, she hit the answer button and listened to Snow frantic voice.

'Emma, are you okay? Did you see what just happened?'

'You mean the big ass'd purple cloud? Yeah, I saw it. And I'm fine, I think.'

She glanced to Regina who was now sitting a little more stably and gave her another quick squeeze.

'You need to get down to the school. We are organizing for all parents to come and collect their children then we are going to have to call a meeting to find out what just happened.'

'Okay. Yeah. I will be there as soon as I can. Will you keep Henry with you till I get there?'

'Of course. He is already with me and your father is coming as well to help keep everyone calm.'

'Thanks. I'll be there soon.'

Emma ended the call and pulled Regina's face up to look at her.

'You okay?'

'I think so. I just…' Regina shook her head and tried to stand. Her legs shook and she looked pale and sickly.

'Are you sure? Do you need to see Dr Whale or something?' Emma was holding her steady and could not hide the worry from her face and voice.

'No. I'll be fine. Go get Henry and make sure everyone is safe. I'll be fine.'

She leaned on the wall and gave the blonde a weak smile. Emma was not totally convinced and closed the distance between them.

'What has this got to do with magic?'

'I think someone has brought it to Storybrooke. I can feel it…inside me.' A shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes. A ragged breath escaped her lips and she swallowed hard. 'I don't know how. Magic doesn't exist in this world. But it's here now.'

Emma kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. How much more new information she could take she didn't know. But every sense she had was telling her that this was not good.

'Go get Henry. I'll be here when you get back and I will try to figure out what's happened. I have a few books I can check and I might be able to give you something to tell the others.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' She gave a wider smile but it didn't reach her eyes and Regina knew Emma would see right through it. But she was needed by the townspeople and Regina needed time to recover and figure out what was going on with her newly restored powers.

'I will try to be as quick as I can. I will drop Henry back here before I go to the meeting. If you find something, anything to explain what the fuck is going on, it might be useful as the meeting.' She gave the brunette a firm kiss before pulling away. 'Call me if you need me okay?'

Regina nodded and watched as Emma turned and ran down the stairs. As soon as the front door closed, she slumped to the floor and pulled her arms around her tightly.

This is not good.

The darkness began to pull and grip at her insides as she tried to steady her breathing. Regina knew her magic was a natural gift, passed to her by her mother. But its strength came from the pain and bitterness her life had created within her soul. Now it threatened to spill into her new life, the life she thought she could have with Emma and Henry.

She screamed into the empty house as the hatred burned in her chest and she began to panic. Images of her mother, Daniel and Snow swirled in her mind and tears stung in her eyes as she faught against the destructive urges that had been her comfort and solace in the old world.

As the pain increased and magic began to crackle and hum beneath her skin, Emma Swan's grinning face appeared before her. The sound of Henry's laughter as he played filled her ears and the pain began to recede. Something began to control and soothe the power growing inside the Evil Queen.

Regina sat until she was once again in control of her emotions before rising slowly and making her way to her office. She had to figure out what was going on with her magic and how it had come to Storybrooke. She knew however, that this had Gold written all over it. And that was something she knew would only end badly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story but there will be a sequel (which will be a separate story, when I finally get it written). Hope you enjoy :)

Emma and Henry raced back to the mansion. Something was very wrong. Emma could feel that Regina was in pain even though she could not begin to understand why. She had left the school evacuation to her parents as she and Henry ran through the crowded streets. Cars littered the roads and sidewalks, a town wide panic had spread since the purple cloud rolled over Storybrooke and trying to get back using her car was pointless.

Henry was doing everything he could to keep up but was flagging behind his blonde mother as she rounded the corner onto Mifflin Street. She was already inside as he jogged up the path to the open door.

'Mom?' He knelt at the side of Emma who was cradling an unconscious Regina in her arms.

'Regina? C'mon, open your eyes.' Panic laced the Sheriff's voice as she gently shook the brunette.

'What's wrong with her?'

'I-I don't know. C'mon Regina. Wake up!' Emma patted her cheeks and let out a long, heavy breath when Regina's eyelids finally fluttered open.

'Hey! Shit, you scared me for a sec there.' Pulling her closer she kissed the brunette's forehead as Henry held her hand tightly.

'Are you okay Mom? What happened?'

Regina sat herself up a little more and blink several times before finally focusing on the two people in front of her. She lifted a hand to the back of her head where she felt a large and very tender lump forming.

'Gold.' She growled as she tried to recall everything that happened in the hour since Emma left.

'He did this? Why? I'll fucking kill him.' Emma began to rise, her hand automatically drifting to her gun, holstered on her hip. She was pulled back to the floor by Henry and Regina.

'He is the reason magic is here. He came here, asking to talk. But he just kept rambling on about settling an old dept. Next thing I know, I am lying in your arms.' The brunette let out a long sigh as she tried to recall more of her brief interaction with the Dark One. 'He seemed…worried. He said this wasn't how it was supposed to be or things changed from what he had foreseen. Rumple always was a little off.' She shook her head before slowly standing.

'How did he bring magic here?' Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waste to steady her as she walked towards the kitchen. Henry had shut the door and mumbled something about his book before darting up the stairs.

'He didn't say. Just said it was thanks to one of his latest deals. You never get a simple answer out of Rumplestiltskin. Will you pass me an ice pack dear?' The brunette sat on a stool as Emma opened the freezer. Moments later, their son rushed in and slammed his Once Upon a Time book on the counter.

'I know how he did it!' Grinning widely and puffing out his chest, his eyes darted between his mothers who both fixed him with a confused stare. Pointing to the open page he began to explain.

'This is a world without magic. But if that's true, how did you and Emma break the curse?' He looked to Regina who was holding the ice pack to her head.

'True love.'

'Exactly. So that has to be the way he got magic to this world.'

'But Henry, true love can't create magic. Emma is a product of the purest true love, that's how she is the Savior but he couldn't use her to bring magic here.'

'Not unless he bottled it. Like a potion.'

'But that is impossible. People have tried for centuries to create true love spells and potions. It's impossible to manufacture.'

'But he didn't create it. In the book, he uses a strand of hair from Snow White and Prince Charming to create the true love potion. It's basically Emma in a bottle.'

Emma frowned even more at the idea of herself in a bottle and was even more confused than she had been before her son's explanation. Regina, for her part, was equally confused but for a different reason. She looked at the book for a moment before questioning Henry further.

'But how did he use it to make magic? He would need some sort of…trigger.'

'There are certain magical places and items in this world that come from the Enchanted Forrest. The mine is the same one from the story where Rumplestiltskin is trapped before the curse. The water in the well is from Lake Nostos. The plaque says that the water can restore things that were once lost, like in the story where Prince Charming saves Frederick. So there is some magic in this land just not usable like you would back there. If he put the potion into the well it may create some sort of portal from the other world to let magic flow through. Returning what is lost, or missing, from this world. Magic!'

Regina took a few moments to consider his words before gaping in shock and awe as the pieces slotted into place.

'Of course. That makes sense. You really are a clever boy Henry.' She smiled widely and ruffled his hair as he grinned back.

'He gets his brains from me.' Emma interjected with a smirk and a wink. Both brunette's rolled their eyes and raised an eyebrow in perfect sync as they looked questioningly at her. Wow…creepy much?!

'But that still doesn't explain why he did it. I mean why now? The curse has been broken over a week, so why now has he decided that he needs magic?' Emma leaned on the counter and let her head hang down. 'Why couldn't I be the long lost kid of a billionaire or something? No, my parents are Snow freakin' White and Prince Charming! Urgh. It makes my head hurt.'

'Breakfast makes your head hurt Emma.' Henry smirked as his mother narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could make a sarcastic come back, Regina screamed and gasped her hand.

Emma was immediately by her side and Henry looked at her with wide eyes. Opening the palm of her right hand she saw the source of the burning ache. The skin was branded with some sort of symbol, the skin raised and shining in the late afternoon light.

'What the hell is that?'

Regina didn't answer, her eyes were fixed on her palm, desperately trying to understand how this could be possible. A shrill screech echoed through the air, icy and piercing, as dogs began to whine and bark and car alarms blared.

'What the? Regina, what's going one? What is that?' Emma pointed to her hand and tried to catch the brunette's eyes. Regina's mouth opened and closed several times but she failed to provide the answers the Sheriff needed.

Before she had chance to answer, another cry sounded from the back yard making all three freeze. All eyes turned to the kitchen window as the air became icy and a sense of foreboding settled in each of their chests. A shadow blocked out the light before the sound of smashing glass jump started the two adults back into action.

Emma was the first to react, putting herself between the threat and her family. As she looked at the dark figure sliding through the broken window, the Sheriff could only think one thing. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCCCCKKK!

Tattered black cloth covered what looked to be a floating skeleton and it reminded Emma of the Grim Reaper. The hood was drawn up and over its face and the only thing truly visible were the pale skeletal hands that were reaching for the trio. Another screech forced them all to cover their ears before Emma was flung across the room to the door, landing haphazardly against the wall. Regina was frozen, she knew what was going to happen but she just could not move. Every mistake, every regret came flooding back.

The last thing she remembered as she stared into the face of death was her son's smiling face and the tender lips of Emma Swan.

This is it. After everything, this is how it ends.

Pain shuddered through her body and she felt herself slowly begin to die as her soul was wrenched from her body. Her skin was icy yet on fire at the same time. Nothing made sense, she was losing everything she was and everything she wanted to be. Regina thought she heard shouting, gun fire, crying. Her lungs refused to work. Eyes clouded with tears and her screams caught in her throat. It would be over in seconds.

Henry. Emma. I love you.

'Hey you ugly son of bitch! Suck on this!'

Regina fell to the ground, gasping for air and shaking as she clutched at her throat and chest. The apparition let out one last ear splitting cry before fleeing through the broken window leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. Strong arms wrapped around her frame and the brunette felt a hand bringing her face up. She locked eyes with brilliant green and took a deep breathe.

'Fuck, Regina! What the hell was that? Are you okay?'

Regina breathed deeply for several moments before answering. She noticed the lighter and can of air freshener that Emma had discarded on the floor next to them and understood the smoke. She must have created a flame thrower to drive off the wraith. Henry appeared next to them, tears smeared on his pale cheeks and the look of fear and confusion in his eyes. She pulled him into a bone crushing hug as she began explaining.

'That was a…wraith. A soul sucker. The brand on my hand…it marks its victims. Gold must have…' A ragged breath was all that followed as Emma's face hardened.

'He sent that…to kill you?!'

'Is it dead?' Henry's voice sounded small as he pressed his face into his brunette mother's shoulder. 'Emma shot it and set it on fire.'

'No. It will regenerate. You can't kill something that is already dead.' Regina's eyes closed as she gripped Henry tighter. He should not have to know these things. Understand evil and death at such a young age.

Banging sounded at the front door before they heard it slam open. David and Snow ran into the kitchen moments later, pausing as they took in the scene before them.

'What's going on? Are you okay? We followed that thing through town.'

David knelt in front of the trio on the floor, his hand rising automatically to Emma's face to look for signs of injury. His eyes darted between his daughter and grandson before settling on Regina.

'What the hell happened?'

Regina was surprised by the lack of anger or venom in the question. His features were soft, concerned and confused. She looked into his blue eyes for a few seconds before looking to his wife who stood behind him. Her face showed one emotion. Guilt. Emma was the on to begin explaining.

'Gold sent a wraith to kill Regina. The bastard came by while I was with you guys at the school and marked her. It seems he brought magic here and his first thought was to kill her.'

David's expression now matched that of his wife's and he quickly stood and stepped away from the group. Emma also stood, once again putting herself between her family and her parents.

'What do you know? And don't try lying, I know you know something about this.' Folding her arms across her chest she narrowed her eyes and waited for an answer.

Snow swallowed hard and looked away from her daughter and gripped her David's arm. The prince stood opening and closing his mouth several times before finally speaking with a heavy sigh.

'Gold…he came to us a couple of days ago. He said he had a way to help us. Said that if we made a deal with him he could sort out our problems. We thought he meant the fact we hadn't gone home yet or that you can't cross the town line without losing your memories.'

Regina stood slowly, using Henry to steady herself.

'What deal?'

David looked at her briefly before dropping his gaze to his feet. Snow continued their story.

'He wanted David to get something for him. Something that would help. We had no idea he was going to target you Regina! We had no idea what he was really going to do!'

'Yet you still made a deal with him! Are you still so naïve Snow? That bastard only ever looks out for himself.'

'Regina, I…'

'No. Tell us what deal you made.' Regina glared at the quivering brunette.

'He…he wanted David to slay a dragon and retrieve an egg that he hid inside it before the curse.'

'Did you ask what was inside the egg?' Frustration was starting to build inside the older brunette as she questioned her former step daughter. Emma and Henry watched the exchange silently.

'Gold just said it was something he was saving for a rainy day. You have to believe me Regina, if I had known he wanted to bring magic here, then we would never have made the deal.'

'Yes well, hindsight is a bitch.' She hissed back. 'And I am to assume that Maleficent is no longer with us?'

The grimace on David's face gave her the answer.

'I see. Well, it seems that the two idiots strike again.'

'So let me get this straight.' Emma chewed on her lip for a second before looking questioningly at her parents. 'You made a deal with Gold without really knowing what you were doing…you slayed a dragon in Storybrooke and now magic is here and he wants to kill Regina.' She looked between Snow and David, who nodded slowly before inching the bridge of her nose. 'Because that makes sooo much sense. Just…urgh!'

'Emma, we had no idea. We thought he could get us home.'

'There is no home.' All eyes turned to Regina. 'He told me before…this.' She held up her scared hand. 'The curse destroyed the Enchanted Forest. There is nothing to go back to.'

Snow and Charming both paled and looked to one another.

'It's…gone?' Snow looked to Regina in confusion and she answered with a single nod.

'We can never go home.' Charming wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

'Whoa. You're all upset at fairy tale land not existing but not about the soul sucking wraith trying to kill Regina?'

'Emma, we had no idea…' Her mother began but Emma held up a hand and cut her off.

'You know what? I don't care. This is just so very fucked up and I just…no. Just go.'

'Emma, please let us stay and help.' David stepped towards them, pleading with his daughter.

'No! I think you have done enough, don't you? Just go and look after your precious fucking town.'

'But,'

'OUT! Just go!' She pointed to the door and glared at them.

Several seconds passed before the couple shuffled from the kitchen, their eyes fixed on Emma. Tears were falling from Snow White's eyes as Emma refused to look at them. When she heard the front door close again, Emma let out a long breath and turned back to the two brunettes.

'Okay, so how do we stop this wraith thing? Shooting it does nothing but it doesn't like fire much.'

Regina sighed heavily, Henry pulled away from her and leaned against the counter.

'Emma, you can't stop it. Until it has…fulfilled its purpose, it will never stop.'

Emma kicked the counter, causing Henry to jump and clenched her fists.

'We have to do something. I am not going to let it have your soul. You have magic, can't you…banish it or trap it? Anything?' Her voice was shaking, desperate and fearful. Regina moved closer and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. The blonde looked down shaking her head. Neither noticed Henry suddenly run out of the kitchen.

'Emma, look at me.' Her green eyes shone with unshed tears as she raised her head.

'Regina, this isn't how it's supposed to be. I have only just found you. You and Henry. It can't end like this. I'm the fucking Savior, there must be a way.' Her head fell onto the brunette's shoulder and Regina felt the tears start to soak her shirt.

She held her tight, rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her. Regina let a few of her own tears fall. It appeared that once again Snow White and her Prince Charming were going to rip away her happy ending and this time they were going to destroy their daughters along with it.

It was only a few minutes later, when Henry ran back in carrying an old, battered hat box that the two women moved.

'Henry?' Regina eyed her son curiously.

'We can't kill it but we can send it somewhere it can't hurt you.' He smiled widely as he flipped the lid and pulled out the worn top hat. 'We can use the Mad Hatter's hat to send it to another land.'

Both mother's stood gaping at their son as they processed his words.

'Will that work?' Emma asked finally, looking to Regina.

'I…it should. I could try opening a portal to the Enchanted Forest. As the land no longer exists, it would suck the wraith into oblivion.'

'And you would be safe.' Henry grinned widely and handed her the hat.

'You really are a genius, kid.' Emma pulled Henry into a hug and they both looked hopefully at the brunette.

x

'Now would be a good time, Regina!'

'I know…it's not working.'

Henry watched from the top of the stairs, he had crept down after being told to wait in his room till it was all over. He could see Regina desperately trying to get the hat to spin and Emma stabbing at the wraith with a burning broom. The foyer was filling with smoke, and the smell of burning wood and something a lot less pleasant hung in the air.

The wraith had returned shortly after the plan to banish it had been decided and now it was trying to get past Emma to the brunette crouching in the center of the room. Emma shoved the flames into the wraiths face and it recoiled long enough for her to turn and retreat to Regina's side.

'What's the problem?'

'I don't know…magic's different here!'

Regina spun the hat over and over again, pouring all her energy into making it open a portal. She felt Emma's hand grip her arm in encouragement and suddenly a burst of magic sped through her to hat. It whirled of its own accord and purple smoke rose from its center. It picked up speed until a swirling purple void yawned open.

The wraith had regained itself in the few seconds that Emma had been distracted and lunged towards the brunette.

'Regina!'

Emma pushed the brunette aside and the wraith fell into the vortex. Its screech pierced the air as it began to disappear into the nothingness beyond. Green locked with brown for a fleeting moment before Emma slid away. Regina watched in slow motion as the blonde was dragged down by the wraith and began to swirl into the vortex.

'Emma!'

Henry rushed down the stairs as he watched Regina grab Emma's hand, desperately trying to pull her back. His eyes widened as Regina was quickly pulled into the swirling storm and panic gripped his little heart.

'No!' He ran and jumped after them, his arm outstretched to try and grab one of them as they spun into oblivion.


End file.
